My Best Mate
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Valon is in love with Mai, what else is new?... Or is he? Why does having Jackie mad at him hurt him so much? Maybe it's not about Mai afterall, maybe something from his childhood with Jackie is only now coming back to the surface. Valon/OC short fic
1. The Beginning

**A/N:**This is a story about Valon, from YuGiOh (Duh! :P) And it involves an OC. In this fic, Mai doesn't hate Joey, she's actually with him. Please R&R and let me know what you think!! I'd really appreciate it! Also, I tried to replicate Valon's sexy Australian accent, but it may not have worked to well, lol. Hey, I tried!

**Disclaimer:** The only characters I own are Jackie and her family.

* * *

Jackie was sitting at a table on the mansion patio. Her feet were kicked up and she was laid back in her chair, reading a motorcycle magazine -- while silently laughing at the conversation nearby.  
"C'mon Mai, I'm not askin' ya to marry me!"  
"Not yet." Mai muttered under her breath. She then sighed irritably and turned ot face the blue-eyed brunette. "Valon, for the last time, the answer is still _no_! Now go bother someone else!"  
"I'm aint botherin' no one."  
"Yes you are, you're bothering me!"  
"What's Wheeler got that I don't?"  
"Hm, lets see." Mai cocked her head to one side and looked up as she listed off things on her fingers.  
"Manners, respect, compassion, com-"  
"Alright, alright! I get it!"  
Valon crossed his arms and huffed.  
"I've got respect. And compassion!." He said indignantly.

At a nearby table, someone snorted her amused opinion of that. Valon turned to Jackie with an angry expression.  
"What are you snickerin' about?!" He asked angrily.  
The girl laughed but didn't look up form her magazine.  
"Nothing." She replied as she casually flipped a page in her book.  
"Valon, you don't have a compassionate bone in your body. All you care about is yourself! And obviously, Jackie agrees with me." Mai said, pointing to Jackie.  
"Hey, leave me out of this!" Jackie said, holding up her hands defensively.  
Valon glared at her, then turned back to Mai.  
"Well obviously, I care about something or I wouldn't be standing here would I?"  
"Yea, too bad you're wasting your breath." Mai said. Again, Jackie snickered. Valon's blood began to boil.  
"Fine. If you can name one thing wrong with me, I'll leave you alone. If not, you owe me a date. Go on, name one thing!"  
Mai raised an eyebrow. He had just demonstrated a big one.  
"You're conceited." She said bluntly. Valon fell over.  
"Conceited?! I'm not conceited!"  
Mai turned to Jackie.  
"Jackie. Is Valon conceited?"  
"Yea, come on sheila, tell her I'm not conceited."  
Jackie looked up form her magazine at Valon, then to Mai, then back to Valon again.  
_"Heh. Here it comes. Jackie'll tell Mai I'm not conceited, then she'll have to go on a date with me."_  
Valon smirked and crossed his arms.  
"Well? C'mon, we aint got all day."  
Jackie smiled sweetly at him.  
"Valon..."  
"Yea?"  
"You're conceited."  
Valon's mouth dropped open and Mai broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter.  
Valon's face turned red and he looked back and forth between Jackie, who had returned to her magazine, and Mai who was still laughing hysterically. Finally he gritted his teeth and stormed off the patio.  
"Women!" He yelled angrily as he entered the mansion, nearly tearing the doors from their hinges when he did.  
Jackie looked at Mai through the corner of her eye and smirked, realizing the blonde was looking back. Mai laughed and winked, then went inside the mansion too.

* * *

After a few hours, the sun began to set. Jackie looked at her watch, then closed her magizine, took her feet down from the table, stood up, and walked inside.  
She was heading to her room when someone grabbed her waist from behind and clapped a hand over her mouth. With lightning fast reflexes, she stomped on the person's foot, elbowed them hard in the stomach, then whipped around and took up a fighting stance when they let go.  
"What was that for?!"  
Jackie relaxed and straightened up when she saw Valon doubled over and holding his stomach.  
"Ya know, it's gettin pretty bad if I gotta wear my armor around the mansion!" He told her pointedly.  
"It's your own damn fault you idiot!" She said, slightly angry with him. "That's what you get for grabbing me like that! What the hell were you thinking?!"  
"I was just playin around." Valon said, straightening up. Jackie rolled her eyes.  
"Well you should have known better."  
She then turned and walked away but Valon followed her.  
"I'm sorry Jackie, I didn't mean to scare you. Can you ever forgive me?"  
Jackie sighed.  
"What do you want Valon?"  
Valon looked shocked.  
"What? I'm not allowed to apologise when I've done something wrong?" He asked innocently. Jackie raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You're acting all cutesy. You only do that when you want something."  
Valon's innocent look turned into a smirk.  
"You know me too well." He said. "Alright, I came to ask you for a favour."  
Jackie sighed again as she reached the door to her room, opened it, and went in with Valon behind her.  
"What is it Valon?"  
"Help me get through to Mai."  
Jackie rolled her eyes again and pulled some clothes from her dresser.  
"Valon, for the last time; you can't _make_ Mai want you. It should be obvious by now that she's not interested in you, you're just not her type."  
Valon followed Jackie around the room as she gathered more clothes.  
"Then help me be her type."  
Jackie shook her head.  
"I can't do that Valon, I don't know what she wants. If you really want her that bad, you'll have to find out yourself and change."  
Jackie knelt down, layed down her clothes, and searched for her favorite towel in a cabinet.  
"But you two are like siamese twins joined at the head! You know everything about each other, you're always together, and you tell each other everything! You gotta know something to help me out."  
"Valon, if I did or do, I'm still not telling you. Mai is my best friend, and what she tells me and vise versa, is private and none of your business."  
"But what about me?" Valon pouted. Jackie looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"What about you?"  
Valon looked offended.  
"Aren't I your friend too?"  
Jackie again raised an eyebrow at the brunette.  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetheart." She said bluntly.  
She then got up and walked to another door in her room with Valon still following her. She opened the door, which was her bathroom, and turned on the water. Valon made to follow her without realizing, due to the fact of still being caught up in the conversation.  
"But Ja-"  
Jackie's hand on his chest cut him off.  
"I bathe alone Valon." She said, half amused and half serious.

Valon finally looked around and realized he was standing in the doorway of Jackie's bathroom. He then smirked.  
"Sure you don't want some company?" He asked coolly. Jackie raised an eyebrow and smirked back.  
"As _tempting_as that is, I think I'll pass." She replied. Valon leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.  
"Sure you don't wanna reconsider? Bathtimes always more fun when Valon's your rubber duckie." He said with a wink.  
Jackie cracked up laughing and pushed him out the door.  
"Get out you loser!"  
Valon laughed too and turned to walk away.

Jackie shut the door and listened to Valon's footsteps getting farther away, and when she heard the soft click of her bedroom door, she knew he'd left.  
Jackie smiled and leaned her back against the door.  
_"I hate it when he does that!"_ She thought with a smile. "_If only he knew how tempting it is to not give in sometimes!_"  
Jackie sighed and her smile turned to a frown.  
_"But until you stop chasing Mai and start thinking of me as more than your friend, Valon, like I do about about you.. you won't get anything from me!"_  
Jackie sighed again, then got undressed and climbed into her bath.


	2. Just An Excuse

**A/N:** Here's chapter two. As always, please R&R to let me know what you think. :) MUCH appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** Only own Jackie and her family, and the story idea(s)/plot

* * *

Jackie got out of the bath and dried herself off. After wrapping a towel around her head, she reached for her clothes. All she got however was air. Jackie looked around the bathroom but didn't see her clothes. Then she remembered where they were.  
"Damn." She said to herself. "I left them out by the towel cabinent."  
She wrapped a towel around herself before going out to get her clothes. She dropped her towel and bent down to pick up her clothes. Unfortunately it was at this time that someone decided to burst in.  
"Jackie!"  
Jackie grabbed her towel to quickly cover herself, then yelled at the intruder.  
"Excuse you! Don't you know to knock?!"  
The brunette before her looked flustered.  
"Sorry Shela." Valon blurted automatically, not really sounding like he meant it. "Hurry up and get dressed, I'm taking you out!"  
Jackie stood in shock for a minute until what Valon had said finally sunk in, and she had to force a smile back. She felt like she was going to burst with excitement, but she hid it well.  
"Fine! But I'm not changing with you standing right there! Get out!"  
Valon looked utterly impatient, but he turned to leave anyway.  
"Alright... but please hurry!"  
Jackie watched as he left her room, shutting the door behind him. Then a huge smile spread across her face.

Jackie quickly got dressed in a short, black ruffled mini skirt, a red boy-beater,and short black strappy, heeled sandals. She left her hair down and curled it, then applied a little make-up -- which she _never_ wore -- and shoved a thick headband in her hair with a few pieces of hair framing her face. Finally, she was finished.

Jackie looked in the mirror one last time, and happy with the result, she left the room and headed downstairs.  
When she was in the main lobby, Jackie saw Valon pacing back and forth.  
"I'm ready." She informed him as she walked towards him. Valon huffed.  
"About ti -!" Valon began, but he stopped when he saw her.  
"Wow..." He whispered. Then he smiled and held out his hand. "Alright, lets go."  
Jackie smiled back and took Valon's hand, then let him lead her out to the garage and his motorcycle.

"You look nice by the way." Valon said, not looking at her. Jackie thought for a minute that she saw a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks, but she quickly dismissed it as impossible and just offered him another smile instead.  
"You don't look so bad yourself." She told him honestly.  
He wasn't wearing his armour like usual, now he was wearing a red jacket, white shirt and black jeans. And just like always, he was wearing his goggles on top of his head. That was OK though, because she always thought they looked cute. Jackie looked at him and her smile widened. He looked VERY good, and she found herself resisting the urge to suggest that he wear normal clothes more often.  
Jackie and Valon arrived at the garage and went inside. Valon let go of her hand and got on his bike, moving ahead so she could sit behind him. She grabbed her helmet off her bike close by, then got on behind Valon and held onto the seat. Valon surprised her then with what he did next. He reached behind him and took her hands, then wrapped them around his waist and turned to look over his shoulder at her.  
"Don't want you fallin' off now we?" He asked with a smirk. Jackie smirked back, then Valon started his bike and sped off.

* * *

Valon drove through Domino and looked left and right occasionally as he did.  
"Where are they...?" He pondered aloud to himself. Jackie furrowed her eyebrows confusedly.  
"Where's who?" She questioned. Valon, not realizing he'd spoken aloud, hurried to answer her.  
"Um, the-the restaurants Dartz was talking about." He answered hastily.  
Jackie eyed the back of his head suspiciously, but said nothing else.  
Soon, Valon spotted what he was looking for.  
"Ah-ha! Here it is!"  
Valon pulled over and took off his helmet, then hopped off his bike and hurried quickly to the restaurant they were at. Jackie starred at him annoyedly.  
"Yea, sure... go on head, I'll catch up." She mumbled sarcastically.  
Valon heard her and stopped, then turned around and dashed back to her.  
"Oh! Sorry Shela!" He said hurriedly. He took her hand, and when she was off the bike, he hurriedly rushed her inside the building. Jackie laughed.  
"What's the rush?" She said with a laugh.  
"Oh, uh... I want to get in before it gets too crowded." He replied. Jackie gave him another suspicious look, but again said nothing.  
When they were inside, Valon walked up to the little pulpit with a man behind it.  
"Name, sir?" The man asked properly.  
"Valon." Valon replied, looking around the restaurant. Then man looked at a list, then nodded.  
"Yes, right this way sir."  
The man lead the two to a table for two by a window, Valon looking around still as they were lead, and Jackie watching him.  
"Here you are sir, madam." The man said, handing them both menus.  
"Thanks." Valon said hurriedly, continuing to look around.  
"Thank you." Jackie added, not taking her eyes from her date. The man bowed and left, and as soon as he was gone, Jackie expressed her thoughts.  
"What?" She asked annoyedly. "What's wrong with you? Who are you looking for?"  
At this, Valon's head snapped back to Jackie.  
"Huh? Oh.. no one, I was just... looking."  
Jackie sighed, trying desperately to keep herself calm.  
"Whatever. Lets just order." She mumbled annoyedly, picking up her menu and hiding her slightly angry face behind it.  
Seconds later, the menu was lowered from her face and she was starring into Valon's entrancing ocean blue eyes.  
"I'm sorry." He appologised softly. "I didn't mean to make you mad at me. I promise, for the rest of the night, I'm yours."  
Jackie starred at him for a moment, then sighed and gave him a small smile.

The two ordered and talked, but Jackie still noticed Valon looking around everywhere when he thought she wasn't looking. She decided to leave it alone though, because even if his **full **attention wasn't on her, he had taken her out and was still talking to her -- and that was more than she ever thought she would get.  
About halfway into their meal however, Jackie was talking to Valon about something, when suddenly his face lit up and he caught sight of something behind Jackie. Then he pouted and mumbled something to himself. Jackie noticed both and stopped talking.  
"What? What's wrong."  
"Nothing." Valon said, a little grumpily, looking over her shoulder again. Jackie gave him a confused look.  
"What? What are you looking at?"  
Valon snapped his gaze back to her again.  
"No one! I mean nothing!"  
This time Jackie gave him a suspicious look and decided to turn around to see for herself. But before she had a chance however, Valon jumped up, grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers.  
Jackie's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Valon, and melted into his arms, kissing him back. Her heart was beating a million times a second, and she felt like it was about to burst through her chest. She had waited so long for this moment, and now, finally, she got what she wanted.  
But then she noticed something odd. Valon was the one who had pulled her into the kiss, but he wasn't kissing her back. Why? Jackie pulled away and looked at him, and sure enough, he wasn't even paying attention to her. His eyes were open and he was looking past her once again. Jackie chewed the sides of her cheek and glared at him.  
"That's it! I wanna know what the _hell _you're starring at!" She said angrily. Valon, only now realizing that she'd pulled away, gulped and panicked.  
"Uh! No, Jackie-"  
But it was too late, she had already turned around and saw what- or rather, who -- he had spent the entire night looking for. Sitting just a few tables away were Mai and Joey, talking and laughing happily, and totally oblivious to any and everyone else around them. Including her and Valon.

Jackie felt her heart break in two. Now she realized the whole purpose of her night. Why Valon had suddenly now, out of no where, asked her on a date. He'd wanted to spy on Mai and Joey's date, and she was his excuse to do so. Not becuase he wanted a date with her, just because he needed an excuse to follow them.  
Jackie took deep breaths and forced back the tears that were demanding to be set free.  
She sat starring at the couple close by, and forced herself with all her might to remain the, tearless, strong, solid wall of nothingness that she always was. Valon placed a hand on her arm.  
"Jackie.. I-"  
But Jackie ripped her arm from his grip and stood up. She stood there for a few seconds, then forced herself to convert her pain to anger. So, with a false mask of emotion, she turned around to face Valon, and slapped him with all her might, making his head jerk to the side, and leaving a bright red hand print on the side of his face. She then turned on her heels and stormed away without a word.  
"Jackie, wait!" Valon pleaded. But she just kept walking.

Jackie left the restaurant with tears of both hurt and embarrassment stinging her eyes. She decided to go a different route in case, by some miracle, Valon decided to follow her. Though she highly doubted it.  
_"How could I be so stupid?!"_ She thought angrily. _"I knew there was something strange about the way he asked me out. And then for him to pretty much ignore me all night... and why now, after all these years? Why would he chose now to ask me out, when just this morning he was begging Mai for a date... Why the hell didn't I think anything of that?!"_  
Jackie angrily scrubbed the few tears from her cheeks that had managed to escape and kept walking. She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and picked up her pace. It was a long way back home, and if she was going to make it before sunrise, she'd better hurry up.

Jackie had been walking for forty-five minutes when she heard something behind her. She groaned as she recognised the distinct sound.  
"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
Jackie set her face into a scowl and picked up her pace without looking at the biker.  
Valon looked hurt but he kept riding slowly along side her.  
"Jackie please, talk to me!"  
Jackie kept walking with her head held high and continued to ignore the man beside her.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! Please, just talk to me!"  
This set her off. Jackie whipped around and glared at Valon through glossy, tear filled eyes.  
This sight shocked Valon considerably. He stopped his bike and starred at her with wide eyes. Were those... _tears_? No! Jackie couldn't be crying! Jackie didn't cry, she didn't know how to cry! She didn't know an emotion like that... in-fact, he was sure she didn't even _have_ emotions. She was just and angry, moody, empty shell. That was the reason he'd taken her out; because he'd figured that, if anything, she'd merely be mad at him, but she'd get over it eventually. After all why should she care? ... But those tears looked pretty real... Was it possible that he had actually hurt her... maybe?  
Valon frowned deeply.  
_"Oh no... What have I done?..."_  
"Jackie..." He said, reaching out to touch her. Jackie stepped back angrily.  
"DON'T touch me!" She screamed savagely. "What the hell did you think would happen Valon?! You took me out on a _date_just to spy on your crush! Did you think I wouldn't find out or something? Did you think I wouldn't notice something was up? I'm not a fucking idiot!! Why can't you get it through your thick, conceited head; SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU! She'll _never_ want you! And why the hell would she?! I wouldn't want to be with a selfish, conceited, arrogant _bastard_ like you either!"  
Jackie whipped around and stormed off again, and at this point, her eyes were blurred with tears and she blinked furiously to push them back. But that only managed to make them spill down her cheeks. She growled angrily and scrubbed them from her face. Valon didn't say anything else and she didn't hear his footsteps so Jackie figured she'd made her point and he was more than willing to leave her alone. Of course, that wasn't the case.

Jackie was stopped and turned around by the shoulders, and once again, she was face to face with the blue-eyed-brunette.  
"Jackie, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done what I did! Please forgive me! I don't know if you meant all those things or not, but right now, I'd probably agree that I deserve it. I know Mai doesn't like me, but I can't help it, I really like her. I can take her rejections because I think that someday she'll realize she likes me too... but I can't take you being mad at me, so please forgive me... I really am sorry!"  
Valon pulled Jackie into a hug and hugged her tight. She felt more tears slip down her cheeks and she lifted her arms to hug him back. Then the scene from the restaurant flashed before her eyes and she angrily pushed him away instead.  
"I said don't touch me." She said coldly. Valon looked more hurt then when she'd slapped him, but he nodded and looked down. Jackie then turned around and began to walk away again.  
"Leave me alone Valon, I have nothing else to say to you."  
She had only gone a few feet when Valon stopped her again.  
"At least let me bring you home... It's a long way and it's getting cold..."  
Jackie debated this for a moment, ready to say no, when a harsh wind blew by and sent bitter cold shivers down her spine. She glanced up at the black sky with a glare.  
_"Thanks a lot!"_ She thought angrily. Then she sighed.  
"Fine. Bring me right home and don't stop until you get there!" She said angrily, turning around and walking back to Valon's bike. Valon sighed miserably and nodded, then walked back to his bike as well.

Jackie got back on the bike with Valon and put her helmet on, then held onto the seat.  
"You should hold onto me..." Valon said quietly. "I don't want you to fall off.."  
Jackie scowled at him.  
"I'll be fine." She said through clenched teeth. Valon frowned deeply, then turned around, started his bike and took off for home.

* * *

As soon as Valon pulled into the garage, Jackie jumped off and took off her helmet.  
"Jackie please, wait a minute...!" Valon begged sadly. Jackie tossed her helmet by her bike, then flipped him off over her shoulder as she walked away.  
"_Please_Jackie...! Your friendship means so much to me..." Valon pleaded, sounding genuinely miserable.  
Jackie stopped but didn't turn around. She was silent for a moment and Valon starred at her hopefully. Finally she spoke again.  
"You forfeited our friendship when you decided to use me."  
With that said, Jackie walked through the door connecting to the mansion and disappeared.

Valon starred after Jackie sadly and cursed colorfully when she was gone. He turned and kicked the garage door with all his might, then rested his head against it and sighed heavily.  
"Valon, you idiot...!" He mumbled unhappily. Then he turned and disappeared into the mansion as well.

* * *

Jackie reached her room and got dressed for bed, trying desperately not to think about her night.  
When she was done changing and was sitting on her bed, she reached out to turn off her lamp, but something caught her eye. Right next to the lamp was a picture of her and Mai with Valon's head between them, trying to be in the picture. He had the most incredibly stupid look on his face that usually made her laugh. But tonight. Tonight she didn't want to see it.  
Jackie placed her hand on the frame and starred at it for a few seconds, then placed the picture face down and turned off her lamp before settling in. Forcing herself not to cry anymore, Jackie fell asleep feeling worse than she could ever remember.


	3. A Second Attempt

Jackie awoke the next day and stretched. She threw her legs over the side of her bed and went to stand up when something caught her eye. The same something that had caught her eye the night before -- The overturned picture. Suddenly everything from the night before flooded back into her memories and she felt her heart break all over again.  
Jackie sighed and got up. She pulled on some clothes, then pulled her hair back with two chopsticks, deciding to wait until after breakfast to get a shower.

Jackie left her room and headed downstairs. Once there, she went to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat, then headed outside with her food. Out on the balcony, like usual on nice days, was Mai. She was sitting in a chair under the shade of the huge umbrella, sipping an ice tea and reading a beauty magazine.  
"Morning." Jackie said quietly, walking over to sit by Mai.  
"Mor-" Mai began to reply, but she spit out her drink when she saw Jackie, making the girl stop in her tracks.  
"What the hell happened to you?!"  
Jackie furrowed her eyebrows and gave Mai a confused look.  
"What do you mean?"  
Mai starred at her for a minute, then turned fully around and pulled the chair next to her in front of her.  
"Come here." Mai said, patting the chair in front of her. Jackie did as she was told and sat in front of Mai. Mai then picked up a napkin from the table, dipped it in a glass of water and began rubbing Jackie's face with it.  
"Why were you crying?" She asked. Jackie looked taken aback.  
"What?"  
"Don't play dumb with me. I know you were crying because you have mascara and eyeliner streaks all over your face. What happened?"  
Jackie starred at the woman, then sighed.  
"Valon asked me out last night."  
Mai stopped cleaning Jackie's face and looked confused.  
"OK, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that a good thing?"  
".. It would have been... if he actually asked me because he wanted a date..."  
Now Mai looked more confused than ever.  
"OK, I need details here, because I am totally lost."  
Jackie sighed again and looked away.  
"You went out with Joey last night, right?" Jackie asked, knowing for a fact that it was true. Mai looked surprised.  
"Yes, but how did you-"  
"Because I was there. We both were." Jackie paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Valon knew you were going out with Joey last night, so he asked me out so he could spy on you both."  
Jackie felt her eyes fill with tears but she refused to cry. Instead, she cleared her throat, took another deep breath and continued.  
"He didn't want to go on a date with me, he just wanted an excuse to spy on you."  
Jackie put her head down as she tried to force back the tears. Mai's face had a look of disgust.  
"That scum! What a jerk! ...And I didn't even see you guys there."  
"Yea, I know... I didn't want to make to big a fuss there because I didn't want you to see us and ruin your date."  
Mai frowned.  
"Oh hunny..." She said, pulling Jackie into a hug. Jackie didn't return the hug, she wasn't usually an emotional person so she never did, but she let Mai hug her anyway. It was good to know that at least someone cared. When Mai pulled away, she picked up the napkin and continued wiping Jackie's face.  
"Valon's an idiot! Don't worry about him. He's too stupid to realize what he's got right in front of him."  
Jackie gave Mai a weak smile but didn't lift her gaze. Mai sighed and kept cleaning the make-up from her best friends face. When she was done she placed the napkin down and smiled.  
"There. Good as new." She said.  
"Thanks Mai." Jackie replied. Mai smiled again and took Jackie's hands.  
"No prob. And hey, I mean what I said; Valon doesn't know what he's missin'."  
Jackie looked up and gave Mai a small smile, which was returned. Mai then gave her another hug, and for once in her life, Jackie returned it.

* * *

After a long talk, Mai and Jackie had finally finished their breakfast and talked the whole morning away. Mai looked at her watch, then stretched.  
"Well, enough lazing around, it's already noon! I think I'm gonna to go for a ride. Wanna come?"  
"No thanks. I still have get a shower and whatever."  
"You sure? I can wait for you." Mai offered. Jackie thought for a minute, then shook her head.  
"No thanks."  
"Alright. I'll see ya later than OK."  
"OK."  
Mai stood up and turned but she didn't walk away. Jackie looked up at her to see she was glaring at something. When she turned to see for herself, she knew what it was.  
"What do _you_ want?" Mai asked coldly.  
"I just... I just wanted to talk to Jackie." Valon said quietly.  
Mai turned and looked down at Jackie, who shook her head, then back to Valon again.  
"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you, so beat it!"  
Valon looked a little irritated at this.  
"Mai, I'm not in the mood for this. I don't need her to talk to me, I just need her to listen."  
"Awww... poor baby, he's not in the mood." Mai said sarcastically in a babyish tone. "Well tough! If you think you can treat people like dirt and expect everything to be just fine afterwards, than you've got another thing commin' to ya!"  
At this point, Valon looked like he was fighting for control, which Jackie thought was weird since he was talking to Mai.  
"Mai, this is a two minute job and I didn't come to hurt her more! ...I-I came to apologise."  
Mai looked a little stunned at this, but after a few moments, much to Jackie's dismay, she moved aside and let Valon walk up to Jackie and sit next to her.

Valon sat down in the chair Mai had sat in and looked into Jackie's face, but she turned away. He then took her hands in his.  
"Jackie, you have no idea how sorry I am... I know you don't believe me, but I'm not going to stop until you do. I meant what I said last night... your friendship really does mean a lot to me."  
Valon lifted Jackie's hands and pressed them to his lips.  
"Please... please forgive me. I'll do anything to make it up to you."  
Valon looked at Jackie and gave her the most innocent, pleading,puppy-dog face she'd ever seen.  
UGH! That look!...  
Jackie starred at Valon silently for a few minutes, and both Valon and Mai starred at her, waiting for a response. Finally she sighed and spoke.  
"I forgive you Valon.."  
Valon heaved a sigh of relief and pulled Jackie into a hug.  
"Thank you!"  
Jackie, like always, didn't hug him back.  
"But! Next time I won't be so forgiving. If anything like this happens again...! Well, you better damn-well make sure there isn't a next time!!"  
Valon pulled away from Jackie and smiled at her.  
"There won't be, I promise!"  
Jackie nodded but said nothing else.  
"Alright, now I want to make it up to you." Valon said with a smile. Jackie gave him a suspicious look but said nothing.  
"Jackie, I want to take you out tonight... for real this time. And Mai is here, so you know it's nothing to do with her. Please say yes!"  
Jackie opened her mouth but Mai interrupted her.  
"I think it's a good idea." She said. Valon gave her a smile and she smirked.  
"It's a good chance to see how sorry he really is."  
Valon then scowled at her before turning back to Jackie hopefully. Jackie chewed the side of her cheek for a minute, then slowly nodded. Once again, Valon was ecstatic. He lifted and kissed her hands again, then beamed at her.  
"It'll be worth it, I promise."  
"It better be." Jackie said coldly. Then she stood up and walked into the mansion with Mai following.  
"I was thinkin' around six!" Valon called after the girls.  
"Don't worry, she'll be there!" Mai called over her shoulder. Then the two disappeared inside, leaving Valon alone on the balcony.

* * *

When Jackie and Mai were a good ways away from the balcony door, Mai stopped Jackie and stood in front of her beaming.  
"This is perfect!" She said enthusiastically. Jackie raised an eyebrow.  
"What is?"  
"This! This, _date_or whatever with Valon!"  
Jackie looked at Mai like she was crazy.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"OK, listen to this! After what he did last night, Valon's going to be trying pretty hard to make sure he does everything right, which means, he's going to have his _full_ attention on you!"  
"So?" Jackie questioned. Mai rolled her eyes.  
"So! If we plan this right, you should have no problem showing Valon what he's been missing all these years! It's perfect!" Mai said a little too enthusiastically. Jackie starred at her best friend for a minute, then a smile slowly creeped up her cheeks.  
"I love the way you think."

Mai practically dragged Jackie up to her room and pushed her through the door.  
"Now to get you ready!"  
Jackie laughed.  
"Thought you were going for a ride." She said amusedly.  
"No way! This is way more important!"  
Jackie laughed, then Mai spoke again.  
"Now hurry up and get a shower! You've only got a few hours!"  
Jackie smiled and rolled her eyes before grabbing towels and going into her bathroom. While Jackie was in the shower, Mai walked over to the girls closet.  
"Hmmm... No, that's no good... no not that one... or that one... hmm..."  
Mai mumbled to herself as she sorted through the items in Jackie's closet. When she had looked through it all, she sighed to herself.  
"I don't think any of this is going to do the trick!"  
Mai went to close the closet door but something at the back caught her eye.  
"Wait a minute... what's this...?"  
Mai opened the door all the way again, then pushed everything aside and took out an outfit that was hanging on a hanger with a covering over it. When she unzipped it, she gasped. Mai starred at the outfit for a few minutes, then smiled.  
"Found it!"

* * *

When Jackie got out of the shower, Mai was standing in front of her bed, beaming. Jackie gave her an odd look.  
"What?"  
"Why haven't I ever seen this before?" She asked, holding up the outfit she'd found. Jackie frowned.  
"Because it was my sisters..."  
Mai's smile dropped.  
"Oh.." She replied. Jackie nodded.  
"It was her favorite outfit, and it's one of the only things I have of hers. I always loved it, so one day when I was with her in her room, she said she didn't like it anymore and gave it to me."  
Mai looked at the outfit for a minute, then smiled again and looked back up to Jackie.  
"Well, what's the point of putting such a cute outfit to waste! I mean, don't you think that she'd want you to wear it?"  
Jackie starred at Mai for a minute and frowned again.  
"I don't know..." She said uncertainly.  
"Come on Jackie! Of course she would! She knew you loved it, and she wouldn't have given it to you if she thought you wouldn't wear it! This is the perfect outfit for tonight, put it to good use!"  
Jackie starred at the outfit layed out on her bed and sighed.  
"Maybe you're right.."  
Mai smiled.  
"Of course I am!" She said. Jackie laughed, then got dressed into the outfit and let Mai take it from there.

After hours and hours of preparation, Mai declared that Jackie was finally ready.  
"About time!" Jackie said in frustration. "I thought I was going to go insane! How the hell do you do that all the time!"  
Mai shrugged and smiled.  
"No pain, no gain."  
Jackie shook her head, then Mai pushed her towards the full-length mirror in the room. She looked in the mirror and her jaw dropped. Reflected in front of her was a perfect image of her sister.  
"..I...I look just like her.." Jackie whispered. Mai smiled and looked at an old photo beside Jackie's bed. The picture was of Jackie and her sister -- before she was killed.  
"That's a good thing." Mai said softly. "She was gorgeous."  
Jackie starred at herself in awe for a long time. She was wearing a black and red Corsette top, a pair of gorgeous black denim skinny jeans, and tall, black stilettos. She was also wearing a black choker with a gorgeous ruby gem in the center, ruby tear-drop earrings and long, black and red lacy, fingerless sleeves that fastened around her middle fingers. Mai had her dark hair styled in thick waves and pinned back slightly at the sides, and also had applied a touch of make-up to enhance Jackie's naturally beautiful features. Her bright, green eyes stood out more than ever.

Finally, Jackie tore her gaze from the mirror and looked back at Mai. Mai was smiling at her. "Ready to go?"  
Jackie hesitated for a few seconds but finally nodded. Mai's smile widened.  
"Well, lets go then!"  
Jackie grabbed a three-quarter sleeved black denim jacket and followed Mai out of her room.  
Mai lead Jackie down to the main entrance where Valon was waiting. She stopped in the hall and gave her friend a playful push.  
"Knock 'em out gorgeous." She whispered with a wink. Jackie laughed quietly and walked up to Valon.  
"C'mon, lets go." She said.  
Valon turned to her with a smile, but when he saw her, his smile faded.  
"Um..." He said, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. Jackie raised an eyebrow and pulled on the matching jacket she'd brought with her.  
"Problem Valon?" She asked, surpressing a smile.  
Valon shook his head.  
"No! No problem at all! You look um... you look really nice Jackie.. really."  
Jackie couldn't hold back a smile at this. She shot a quick glance at Mai and saw her in the shadows give her a smile, wink and thumbs up.  
"Thanks, Valon."  
Valon looked over his shoulder in confusion to see what she'd been looking at, but seeing nothing, he turned back to Jackie and smiled.  
"No problem. Ready to go?"  
"Yea. Lets go."  
"Alright, lets try this again." Valon said playfully. Jackie laughed and once again took Valon's outstretched hand, following him out to the garage.  
"Where are we going?" Jackie asked curiously as she pulled her helmet on and settled in behind Valon. Valon smirked and put on his helmet.  
"You'll see."  
Jackie rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile and feel a little excited as Valon started his bike and they sped off into the distance.


	4. Making New Memories And Reliving The Old

When Valon stopped the his bike, Jackie looked around and saw they were at an amusement park. She looked back at Valon with a slightly surprised expression, but she couldn't hide the excitement written all over her face.

Valon got off the bike and took off his helmet, trying his hardest to hold back a smile.  
"You like amusement parks, yea?"  
Jackie chewed the side of her cheek for a minute.  
"I don't know, I've never been to one before."  
Valon put his helmet away, ruffled his hair to bring it back to life, then grabbed his keys and finally turned towards Jackie.  
"Well, first time for everything. Let's make this first something to remember."  
Valon held out his hand, and with an enthusiastic smile, Jackie took it and followed him into the park.

Jackie looked around in awe at all things inside the gates. She was so caught up in her surroundings that she didn't even register the woman trying to get her attention.  
"Miss? Miss?"  
Valon laughed lightly and lifted Jackie's arm. The lady smiled and fastened the bracelet pass around her wrist, then put one on Valon's.  
"Enjoy your stay." She said kindly. Valon nodded and thanked her, then lead Jackie inside the gates.

"It's _huge_!" Jackie exclaimed. Valon smiled again.  
"See anything you like?"  
"I like it all! I wanna go on everything!"  
Valon laughed heartily.  
"Yea, well, sorry sheila, but that'll take more than one afternoon! How about we try a roller coaster?"  
Jackie's face brightened.  
"I always wanted to go on a roller coaster!" She said excitedly. Valon laughed again and lifted his free hand to point at one close by.  
"Alright. How about that one?"  
Jackie smiled and nodded and Valon lead the way.

"Wow... that's _really _high." Jackie said, looking up at the roller coaster once they reached it. Valon looked at her.  
"We don't have to go it, we can go on something else."  
Jackie looked at him and beamed.  
"Are you kidding? No way! I've waited my whole life to go on one of these!"  
Valon laughed and shook his head as he was dragged along in direction of the line-up.

"This is so disappointing." Jackie said with a sigh. Valon smiled wide.  
"Easy daredevil, it's not started yet. We're just going up the first drop."  
"Well it's boring." Jackie countered. Valon turned away from her.  
"It won't be." He said with a grin.  
Jackie sighed again and waited. It was taking forever to get to the top. When they finally reached it, she sat up in anticipation.  
"Finally! Now i-"  
The end of Jackie's sentence was replaced with a loud scream as the train finally dropped down the other side of the slope. She threw her arms around Valon and held on for dear life as she felt her stomach go up in her throat. This was _not_ as fun as it looked!

Valon laughed heartily and wrapped his arm around Jackie.  
When the train finally slowed again to go up another slope, Jackie finally turned to Valon with a pale face.  
"That was _not_funny!" She said shakily. Valon felt a wave of guilt wash over him and suddenly felt extremely protective over Jackie. She looked like she had just looked death in the eye and survived, and no doubt she felt that way too. Poor Jackie. After all, the ride had been his idea. Obviously, it hadn't been such a good idea for her very first ride.  
Valon wrapped both arms around Jackie and pulled her tight to him.  
"I'm sorry Jackie. This wasn't a good idea for your first ride."  
Jackie snuggled closer to Valon, feeling suddenly safe. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.  
"It's OK. It's not like you held a knife to my throat."  
Valon laughed lightly and Jackie turned forward again, frowning as she noticed they were at the top of the slope. She hugged Valon tight again and his grip around her tightened protectively. She closed her eyes and waited for the drop, but when they went over, she felt a rush of adrenaline this time -- it felt good! She opened her eyes and smiled as she enjoyed the feeling. Perhaps it was Valon's embrace, or maybe she'd gotten used to the ride, but whatever it was, she wasn't afraid anymore.  
Jackie squeeled in delight as the train went up and down slope after slope and even did a few loops.  
Valon smiled down at Jackie and released one of his arms around her so she could have more mobility. He laughed as she raised her arms in the air when they went over the drops. Apparently all she needed was some security.

When the ride was finally over, Valon helped Jackie off and took her hand again, looking at her with a smile.  
"I can't believe that of all the things you're _not_ scarred of, you almost had a heart attack from a bloody roller coaster."  
"I wasn't scarred." Jackie argued. "I was just... startled."  
Valon's smile widened and he gave her hand a light squeeze.  
"Yea, right." He replied teasingly.  
Jackie looked at him for a moment, then smiled and gave him a playful push  
"Aw shut-up." She said with a laugh.  
Valon released her hand and wrapped an arm around her instead.  
"Hey, it's alright. It's nice to know I'm braver than you at something after all."  
Jackie looked up at him with a grin.  
"Yea, yea. Don't get used to it buddy."  
Valon laughed and lead Jackie to another ride. Without really realizing it, he was starting to see the girl in a whole new light -- and that light was steadily getting brighter.

* * *

"Hey, that looks fun. Wanna play?"  
Jackie smiled at Valon. Clearly he was having just as much fun as she was, though he was trying to hide it.  
"Valon, if you win anything else, we're gonna have to rent a car to bring everything home!" Jackie replied, referring to the numerous stuffies and prizes Valon had already won for her. They each had an armful and after the last one, they had gone back out to Valon's motorcycle and put it all in the storage boxes before returning back inside.

Valon scratched behind his head.  
"Yea, maybe you're right." He said with a laugh. Jackie laughed too and they were about to turn away from the games when something caught Jackie's eye.  
"Aw! It's a Baby Dragon plushie!"  
Valon turned back around and followed Jackie's gaze. He saw the plushie but the game it was for was a shooting game.  
"Hm... My aim's not that great." Valon said with a lopsided smile. Jackie smiled back.  
"Well I find that hard to believe considering you nailed everything else here dead on."  
Valon laughed.  
"Yea, but nobody's good at everything."  
"No, but theres no harm in trying either." Jackie countered.  
Valon smiled and shook his head.  
"No, I suppose not."

The two made their way back to the games and Valon paid for the one in question. The object was to shoot down five moving kuriboh's, which by the looks of it wasn't an easy task. You were only permitted three misses.  
Valon sighed and picked up the toy gun. He took aim and shot but missed the target completely. The second time was also a miss but the third time was a hit. Valon shot a fourth and fifth time and also hit a target, but upon his sixth shot, he missed again.  
Valon tried a few more times but he just couldn't seem to get five hits. Eventually he put the gun down and looked at Jackie with a half smile.  
"Sorry sheila. I warned ya."  
Jackie looked at the dragon plushie longingly and then looked back at Valon with a smile.  
"It's OK. Like you said, no one's good at everything."  
Valon smiled at Jackie and once again wrapped his arm around her. They turned to walk away but a voice behind them stopped them.  
"Now hang on there just one minute."  
The two turned back around and saw the man in charge of the game smiling at them. He looked at Jackie and held out the gun.  
"Seein' as how you seemed ta take a likin' ta that there toy, and how your boyfriend here spent so much money and tried so hard ta get it, why don't you have a go on the house. Never know unless you try, aint that right?"  
Both Jackie and Valon flushed horribly.  
"We're not - I mean, she's not my-my-"  
"We're not together!" Jackie finished with a flourish.  
The man smiled.  
"Well that there don't matter none now do it? Seems that you two got a mighty fine likin' for each other just the same."  
Jackie felt her flush deepen and she reached out to take the gun.  
"I suppose I could try once." She said hurriedly, trying desperately to change the subject.

Jackie leaned down and placed her elbows on the booth. She took a deep, calming breath, then took aim and shot.  
Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!  
One right after the other, Jackie shot without hesitation. When she was finished, she put the gun down and straightened.  
Valon's jaw was nearly to the ground. Jackie had nailed every shot dead on without a single miss. The man smiled and reached up to retrieve the Baby Dragon plushie.  
"Well if you aint a natural then I don't know what is. There ya go princess." He said as he handed it to her. Jackie smiled proudly and thanked him, then turned and walked away with Valon following in a daze.  
"Just come on back if ya ever wanna try again." The man called after them.

When they had gotten a nice ways away from the game booth, Valon finally got a hold of himself.  
"Where the hell did you learn to shoot like that?" He asked in awe.  
Jackie laughed and smiled.  
"Hey, dueling isn't the only thing I practice."  
Valon smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
"Should I be scarred?" He asked playfully.  
Jackie gave him a smirk.  
"Not unless you get on my bad side again."  
Valon laughed and took her hand again.  
"How about we go get something to eat?" He suggested.  
Jackie nodded.  
"Sounds good."

After driving around domino city for a while, Jackie and Valon decided to stop at a simple stall on the side of the road to get something to eat. They both got what they wanted, then headed down to the beach.  
The sun had already set and the stars were out and shinning with all their brilliance. The two duelists sat and made small talk while they ate, simply enjoying each others company.  
After a while however, Valon got strangely quiet. Jackie paused with her chopsticks to her mouth and looked at him. She put the food down and starred at him questioningly for a moment, then finally spoke up.  
"What's wrong?" She asked quietly. Valon looked up at her and gave her a convincing smile.  
"Nothing." He replied.  
Jackie starred at him for another moment, then spoke again.  
"Valon, you're a terrible liar. Please, everything was going so good... don't ruin it by keeping secrets."  
Valon sighed and laid down his food. He starred at it for a few minutes before he finally answered her.  
"Jackie... you know all our background stories, but Dartz is the only one who knows yours. What happened for him to take you in?"  
Jackie frowned and looked at her hands as the horrible memories flooded back into her mind.  
Valon frowned too and immediately felt guilty.  
"It's alright, you don't have to tell me. I'm sorry, it's none of my business, I shouldn't have asked."  
Jackie shook her head.  
"No, it's OK. I've already talked about it with Mai actually, so both her _and _Dartz know... I guess telling you won't make much of a difference. Maybe it'll even help me feel better."  
Jackie took a deep breath and looked out over the ocean. Valon waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts, still feeling incredibly guilty. Eventually Jackie began her story.

* * *

"Mommy, look! I made you a bracelet just like the one I made for daddy! Now we all have one to match!"  
Jenelle smiled down at her little nine year old daughter.  
"That's beautiful baby, thank you."  
Jackie beamed and nodded.  
"You're welcome!"  
Jenelle smiled again and held out her wrist.  
"Why don't you tie it on right now."  
"OK!"  
Jackie tied the bracelet around her mother's wrist and smiled.  
"There, perfect!"  
Jenelle lifted her wrist and examined the bracelet, then stood up and offered her hand to her daughter with another smile.  
"That is perfect. Why don't we walk in the surf for a bit while we wait for daddy."  
Jackie smiled and took her mother's hand. Together they walked down the beach they were on to the water, then walked along in the surf.

After a good ways, Jenelle's cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she smiled when she recognised her husband's cell number. She stopped walking, causing her daughter to stop too.  
"About time." She said, looking at her daughter with a smile. Jackie smiled excitedly and Jenelle answered the phone.  
"Hello, love. Where are you? I thought you said you would be here this afternoon?"  
Jackie listened hard, trying to hear what was being said but to no avail. She heard a deep, muffled response and cocked her head to the side in confusion. That didn't sound like her father's voice.  
Upon hearing the voice, Jenelle's smile faded and her face paled considerably.  
"Where's my husband?" She whispered in a shakey voice. The person on the other end, apparently not her husband, replied with the same, deep, rumble.  
A look of horror crossed Jenelle's face and both her heart and breathing began to race.  
The voice continued to speak and Jackie inched closer to her mother, trying to hear what was being said. She caught an odd word here and there but still couldn't piece together a sentence. After a minute or two however, Jackie finally heard something.  
"... _your precious daughter!_" The voice hissed loudly.  
Jenelle gasped in horror and lost all the remaining color in her face. Without hesitation or another word, she dropped the cell and scooped up her daughter in one swift motion, then dashed down the beach as fast as her legs could carry them.  
"Mommy, what's wrong? Who was that? Where are we going?" Jackie asked in confusion.  
Jenelle placed a hand on the back of her daughters head and pulled her close.  
"Hush baby! Not now!"  
Jackie hugged her mother tight but said nothing else. She watched in wonder while the scenery around them raced by as her mother flew down the beach.

They had almost reached the end when Jenelle suddenly halted her her tracks. Jackie turned in her mothers arms to see three men in front of them. The one in the middle was huge and looked like a brute with a smug smirk on his face.  
"How considerate of you Jenelle, coming right to us instead of us having to come get you."  
Jenelle took a few cautious steps backward, then whirled around to run back the way she came, but unfortunately her way was blocked that way too.  
She turned around again to face the huge man with a look of sheer terror on her face.  
"Kain, please! Please let us go!"  
The man, apparently named Kain, smirked.  
"No. No, we can't do that. See, you've got a debt to repay."  
Jenelle furrowed her brows and her heart began to race faster.  
"What debt?" She asked shakily.  
"A debt from not so long ago." Kain then tutted tauntingly and took a few steps towards her.  
"Jenelle, Jenelle, Jenelle. You should have listened to us at the tag-team tournament. We asked you both very nicely: 'Robert, Jenelle. Throw this match and we'll reward you handsomely.' But did you do it? No, of course not. We lost a lot of money because of you two."  
Kain turned and looked over his shoulder at another man just behind him.  
"What did that moron say again, Johnny-boy?"  
Johnny smirked and spit out something he'd been chewing on before answering.  
"Something about his daughter watching and not wanting to let her down wasn't it?"  
Kain turned to face Jenelle again.  
"Yes. His daughter, that's right."  
He looked at Jackie and smirked again.  
"Pretty little thing isn't she. Shame she's about to be an orphan. Whatever will happen to her then?"  
Jenelle's eyes widened in horror and she pulled her daughter as close as possible.  
"No! Please! She's just a child!!"  
Kain snorted.  
"What do you think I am? Human?" He asked tauntingly. "Sweetheart, I come from the very pits of hell itself. I wasn't cursed with a conscience."  
With that said, Kain snapped his fingers and the men behind him moved forward. One grabbed Jackie and pryed her from her mother's death grip while the ones behind her grabbed Jenelle and held her tight.  
Kain gestured to Jackie and the man holding her.  
"Get rid of her." He said casually.  
The man, appearing to be very young himself, nodded solemnly.  
"Yes sir." He said grimly, then turned and walked away from the scene.

Jackie looked over her captors shoulder and watched Kain pull out a gun. He held it out and aimed it at Jenelle's head, who was now on her knees in the sand with a man on either side of her holding her arms. The gun had a big, silver barrel on the end of it and barely made a sound when he pulled the trigger. But Jenelle's frame fell lifelessly forward nonetheless.  
"MOMMY!!"  
Jackie screamed, reaching her arms out over her captor's shoulder. He wrapped his arms tighter around the girl.  
"Hush, little one. It'll be alright."  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched the men walk over to a nearby car and open the trunk. When they did, an arm fell from it. They replaced the arm inside and unceremoniously threw Jenelle's lifeless body in with it. But not, however, before Jackie got a good look at the arm inside the trunk. It was wearing a bracelet identical to her own and the one she'd just given her mother. One she had made. One she had given to her father.  
"Daddy!!" Jackie sobbed miserably. She starred at the car and the laughing men for a few moments, watching them get farther and farther away, then felt her body flood with more rage than any one child should have. She began kicking and flailing, making it very hard for the young man holding her to keep a grip. Eventually he shifted her in his arms to get a better hold, but this was his mistake.  
Jackie drew back her foot and thrust it hard into the man's chest, knocking the wind out of him and causing them both the tumble to the ground. When they hit the sand, the grip around Jackie ceased and she jumped from the man's arms and bolted away from him. Away from her captor. Away from what she had just witnessed. Away from the men who had taken away everyone she had. Just away.

Jackie ran for what felt like forever, not really watching as tears streamed down her face and blurred her vision.  
Eventually, Jackie banged into someone. She looked up to see a tall, refined looking man starring down at her.  
"Get away from me! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!!" She screamed, raising her fists and taking up a rather weak fighting stance.  
The smile the man had been giving her faded and he cocked his head to one side as he noticed the tears streaming steadily down the girl's face.  
"Good heavens child. What ever is the matter with you?"  
Jackie starred up at the man through glossy, tear-filled eyes. He looked so sincere and genuinely saddened. Immediately she threw her arms around his tall legs and cried heavily as she sobbed out her story.

"Oh dear." The man said with a frown once Jackie was finished. He crouched down to her level and wrapped her in his arms.  
"Dear child. I'm terribly sorry for your loss."  
"They-they're not coming back are they...?" Jackie sobbed miserably. The man shook his head.  
"No child. They're not."  
Jackie buried her face in his chest and sobbed harder.  
He let her cry for a while until eventually he pulled away a little to look into her face.  
"You know, there's a way to make those terrible men pay. I can help you find them."  
Jackie sniffled and pulled back to look at the man.  
"Really? How?"  
The man smiled.  
"Can you duel child?"  
Jackie furrowed her brows in confusion.  
"Y-yes... but.. but not very good. My parents were world class duelists and they taught me how... that's what got them killed..."  
Jackie's bottom lip trembled as more tears flooded her eyes. A single one rolled down her cheek and the man before her reached out to wipe it away.  
"Hush child, no more tears. I'll help you if you agree to duel for me."  
Jackie starred at him.  
"You'll help me find them and make them pay for what they did?"  
The man nodded.  
"And you'll let me do whatever I have to to make it happen?"  
Again the man nodded.  
Jackie sniffled again and straightened, forcing back her tears as rage and determination replaced her sorrow.  
"Alright then, I'll duel for you!"  
The man smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, then stood up and offered her his hand.  
Jackie hesitated for a moment, then took his hand and let herself be lead away.

Jackie looked out over the water and watched the abnormally red sun disappear below the horizon. The image was one she knew she'd never forget, one that would scar her memory as much as the scene she'd witnessed not long ago. Her world would forever be stained red until the day she finally got justice for what had happened to her family.  
Jackie frowned and looked up at the man whose strange hand felt so huge holding her tiny one.  
"Excuse me sir, but who are you?"  
The man looked down at her with a warm smile.  
"You don't have to call me 'sir', dear. You can call me Dartz."


	5. Comfort And Confusion

Valon starred at Jackie with the most horrified look imaginable.  
"Oh Jackie..." He said sympathetically. "That's... that's _horrible_!! You went through something _far_ worse than either of us did!"  
Jackie shook her head.  
"No. The things that happened to all of you were just as horrible to you as my past was to me. There's no such thing as one being worse than another."

Valon frowned deeply, then seemed to be struggling with something. Eventually he seemed to finally make up his mind and just out and say it.  
"Um... Jackie... please feel free to tell me to sod off and that it's none of my business... but... what about your sister...?"  
Valon felt like scum for asking, and upon seeing Jackie's face, he lowered his rank to worse than scum, to lower than the worst possible thing on earth.  
"I'm sorry!" He spat guiltily. "Don't answer that! It really is none of my business!"  
Jackie smiled in spite of herself. Valon was being so over-dramatic. It was totally un-characteristic of him.  
"Valon, it's alright." She said soothingly. Then she frowned again.  
"She... she was killed a few weeks before my parents. They told me she had simply disappeared, but Dartz later did some research and found out that the same people who had killed my parents, killed her too. It had been more of a warning towards them, like telling them what was coming for not throwing the match like they were told to."  
Jackie's frown deepened.  
"If they had thrown the match..." Jackie mused quietly. "...they never would have... If my father didn't want so bad not to disappoint me... they might... sometimes I can't help but think-"  
"Don't." Valon said firmly, cutting her off. "Don't you dare. I know what you're going to say and don't you dare even think it! Do you think you sister and parents would want you here living on regretting something you couldn't control? Do you think they'd want you blaming yourself for something that was absolutely, in no way or form, possibly your fault?"

Jackie starred at the ground for a minute, then slowly shook her head.  
"Exactly." Valon said. "The only ones to blame are those bastards who took their lives."  
Jackie nodded.  
"You're right, I know... but still, it's just something I can't help but think about sometimes you know..."  
Valon frowned and nodded.  
"I know.." He said softly. "Believe me I know... I can't help but blame myself sometimes either."  
Jackie looked up at him for a minute, then looked back down again.  
"I know you do. That's why I felt like I could talk to you about this... It's been so long..."  
Jackie's eyes suddenly flooded with tears, and before she could dismiss them, they escaped their confines and ran down her cheeks.

Like a reflex, Valon automatically reached out and wrapped his arms around Jackie, surprising himself more than her. Why? Why did he do that? It was then that he realized that his heart was ripping a little more with each tear that streamed down Jackie's beautiful face. Why? He just couldn't understand it. He could easily give her shoulders a quick squeeze and push her away, taking that to be his simple form of comfort -- and for him, that would be a lot -- but he couldn't seem to push the girl away. No, instead, he pulled her closer to him and rested his head against hers.

Jackie wrapped her arms around Valon and laid her head against his chest, keeping back her sobs, but she couldn't manage to keep back all of her tears.  
"I'm so sorry Jackie..." Valon whispered sadly. "No matter what I say, I always upset you..."  
Valon nuzzled into Valon's chest and hugged him tighter.  
"That's not true." She said thickly. "That's not true at all, and don't you dare think that."  
Valon's frown deepened.  
"Sure seems that way." He countered.  
"Well it's not." Jackie said simply. Valon said nothing else but he still wasn't convinced.

After a while, Jackie's tears finally stopped, but she still let Valon hold her. She felt safe and secure in his arms, like there wasn't a trouble in the world and that everything was just as it should be -- like she was right where she should be.  
Eventually Valon placed a small, whisper of a kiss on the top of Jackie's head and pulled away a little to look down at her.  
"I promise, no matter what and no matter what it takes, I'll help you find those bastards."  
Jackie felt her heart soar and she gave Valon a very grateful smile.  
"Thank you, Valon." She said softly. "Really, thank you."  
Valon felt all the pieces of his heart mend themselves like they'd never been broken. Jackie was happy again. He didn't know why that was so important to him, but he knew it was.

Valon smiled back at Jackie and reached up to wipe her tears away.  
"Sure. And I mean it. Whatever it takes."  
Jackie smiled wide and her eyes seemed to have a slight sparkle to them. Valon frowned.  
"Oh no..."  
Jackie's smile dropped into a worried frown.  
"What?" She asked in concern. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't know..." Valon replied. "But it must be something, cause... you were actually _smiling_!"  
Jackie had to bite back a laugh at the brunette. Instead she crossed her arms and gave him a very convincing pout.  
Valon, believing her entirely, reached out and began tickling her.  
"Oh come on! I was just joking you old sourpuss!"  
Jackie fell back and squealed with laughter as she tried desperately to pry Valon's torturous hands away from her.  
"I know, I know! I was just playing!" She squealed through her laughter.  
Valon laughed and stopped tickling her and simply starred down at her with a smile.  
"You know, I like you better when you smile. You're much prettier."  
Jackie starred up at Valon in shock for a moment until she finally shook herself from her trance.  
"Um... Thanks..."  
Valon smiled again and rolled over to lean on an elbow.  
"No problem." He replied. He then looked up at the stars.  
"I didn't know you were so fun Jackie." He said absently.  
"Well, you never really bothered to take the time to find out." Jackie replied.  
Valon looked back at her and smiled again.  
"I know. I wish I did though."  
After a moments pause, Valon spoke again.  
"I'm really glad you decided to let me take you out tonight Jackie. And I'm happy you had a good time... or at least, it seems like you did."  
Jackie was once again shocked but she recovered much faster this time.  
"I'm glad I accepted too. And yea, I did have a good time. Thank you."  
Jackie flashed Valon her best smile and he simply nodded and smiled back.

Valon's smile faded as he starred into Jackie's eyes. His gaze was so piercing she was sure he was looking right into her soul. Jackie swallowed hard and did her best to hold Valon's gaze. His stare was making her incredibly uncomfortable and she felt herself melting under it.  
Eventually Valon's smile returned.  
"You're really beautiful Jackie." He whispered, almost to himself. "I... never really noticed just how much before until now."  
Jackie was speechless. Had she really just heard what she thought she had? Jackie swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak, but Valon's stare once again left her unable to say or do anything.

Valon rolled back over until he was once again hovering over Jackie. He starred at her for a moment, then slowly moved downwards.  
Jackie starred up at Valon in total shock. He was going to kiss her! Her eyes widened slightly as his face drew closer to hers, and her heart felt like it was going to burst right through her chest. She couldn't move. Not to pull away, not to say anything ... not even to move up and meet him.  
Jackie layed paralyzed and waited for Valon's kiss. His _real_ kiss. The one thing she had dreamt about and craved for as long as she'd known him. Finally.  
When Valon's face was mere inches from hers, Jackie closed her eyes. Waiting. She could feel his hot breath dance across her cheeks and a small shiver ran down her spine.  
Suddenly Jackie's eyes opened with a start. Valon was no longer hovering over her, his arms were now wrapped around her in a tight hug.  
Jackie furrowed her brows in confusion and awquardly wrapped her arms around him to hug him back.  
"I'm glad we're friends." He said softly.  
Jackie felt her heart shatter.  
Valon pulled away and starred down at her with a smile. She starred at him for a moment, then put all her strength and willpower into forcing a smile.  
"Me too..." She whispered softly.  
Jackie felt as if Valon had reached right through her and squeezed her heart to death with his bare hands. She turned her head away from him and starred at a random spot in the sand.  
"We should go... it's getting late."  
Valon frowned.  
"What? So what? It's not like we got a curfew or something."  
Jackie forced her breathing to remain even and her face to seem calm. But inside, her emotions were in utter turmoil.  
"I know... but I think we've had enough fun for one day. There's such thing as too much of a good thing." She replied. The statement was true on more levels than one.  
Valon's frown deepened and he starred at Jackie for a minute, then stood up, brushed himself off and offered her his hand.  
Jackie took Valon's outstretched hand allowed him to help her up.  
"Alright, whatever you want." He replied. He didn't bother to hide the fact that he was disappointed, and Jackie didn't bother to try and figure out why.  
The two picked up their garbage and threw it in a garbage can near the edge of the beach, then got on Valon's bike and sped off for home.

* * *

Valon clicked a button on his keyring to open the garage door, then drove his bike inside when it did. He stopped inside and closed the door again, then got off his bike, put his helmet away and turned to Jackie.  
"Here, let me help." He offered with a smile, taking a huge armful of the prizes and stuffies.  
Jackie laughed at the overflowing things in his arms.  
"You don't have to, I can manage."  
Valon gave her an odd look over top of the mountain of things he was carrying.  
"Yea, right." He replied with a laugh. Jackie laughed again and took the other things that were left, then followed Valon out of the garage.

Jackie and Valon made small talk as they walked to her room. Or rather, Jackie talked. Valon was busy trying to concentrate on not dropping anything.  
When they reached Jackie's room, she opened the door, dumped all the prizes onto a chair just inside, turned around to relieve Valon of his load and then turned back to face him again with a smile.  
"Thank you Valon. That was the most fun I've had since I was a little girl."  
Valon smiled wide.  
"You're welcome Sheila. I had fun too."  
Valon then cocked his head to one side and gave Jackie an innocent look.  
"So... am I forgiven?"  
Jackie laughed, unable to do otherwise while looking into his adorable face.  
"Yea. You're forgiven."  
Valon beamed brightly.  
"Good!" He replied with a laugh. He then took Jackie's hand and pressed it gently to his lips.  
"Goodnight Jackie." He said softly.  
Jackie's heart once again soared and again, she found herself utterly speechless. She smiled at Valon and gave him a simple nod.

Valon smiled back and turned to walk away. He was a few feet away before Jackie found her voice again. She took a deep breath, then called after him. Valon turned back to face her with a smile.  
"Yea?"  
Jackie hesitated a minute, then bounded up to him and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek.  
"Goodnight." She whispered. And before Valon could move or reply, she turned and disappeared into her room.

* * *

Valon lifted his hand to the cheek Jackie had kissed and starred at her closed door with wide eyes.  
She'd kissed him... she'd actually kissed him. Well, technically not a _real_ kiss, but it was still a kiss.  
Valon swallowed hard and finally turned away again, letting his hand fall limply back to his side as he headed towards his own room. His entire body was tense and his heart was racing hard enough to give him a heart-attack.  
_"What is wrong with me?!" He growled inside his head. "It was just a kiss on the cheek!!"  
_Valon finally got to his room and opened the door. He walked in and closed it behind him, then leaned against it. He let out a heavy sigh and turned his head to the side, catching a glimpse of himself then in his mirror. Valon's mouth dropped open and he turned and walked over to the mirror and stood in front of it. Starring at his reflection, he noted the bright red flush across his cheeks.

Valon backed away from the mirror in shock and nearly tripped over his dueling disk which had been carelessly left on the floor. Valon steadied himself, then shook his head, utterly perplexed by his reflection.  
"Why am I blushing??"He voiced out loud. After trying for a few minutes to calm the storm inside his head, Valon took off his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head.  
"It's too hot." He reasoned to himself. "Yea, that's it... I'm just hot, that's all. It's the weather."  
Valon nodded, happy with this answer, then proceeded to get undressed. He walked over to his bed and sat on it, then pulled off his boots and pants until he was down to his boxers. Rolling back his sheets, he crawled in under them and reached for a remote beside his bed. He pressed one of the buttons, then laid back on his pillow and put his hands behind his head as a fan above him started up.  
Valon closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of the cool breeze on his face. Doing so however brought back thoughts from previously that night.

* * *

Jackie flashed Valon a gorgeous smile and he thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest.  
_"She's georgeous... why didn't I notice that before...?"  
_As he starred at her, Valon couldn't stop the words from spilling from his mouth.  
"You're really beautiful Jackie. I... never really noticed just how much before until now."  
Jackie looked absolutely stunned. Why shouldn't she? The comment had surprised himself just as much as it had her. He rolled over again so he was once again looking down at Jackie. She was so damned beautiful._ Why _hadn't he ever realized it before?

Valon swallowed hard as two words tugged insistently at his heart and mind.  
_"Kiss her. Kiss her!"  
_And before he knew what was happening, Valon's face dipped down to meet Jackie's. His heart was threatening to strangle him and it was now becomming a great effort just to breathe. Why was he feeling this way? He didn't understand. But whatever the reason, he was feeling it. And he knew he couldn't pull away even if he wanted to.

Watching Jackie's face carefully, Valon moved slowly and hesitantly downward. She seemed to be frozen in shock and suddenly a look of realization crossed her face as she no doubt realized what he was going to do. Her eyes widened and her body tensed. After a few seconds, she closed her eyes.  
Valon frowned deeply. She was repulsed. Disgusted. She didn't want him to kiss her.  
He took in a sharp intake of breath as he felt his heart suddenly stop beating. Why did that tought hurt him so much? Was it because he had never been turned down before? -- Well, aside from Mai. Was it because he had expected Jackie to melt into him? Or was it because of something else? In any case, it hurt.

Valon chewed his cheek for a second, then pushed aside all unwanted thoughts feelings and wrapped his arms around Jackie instead. After a hesitant pause, Jackie hugged him back.  
"I'm glad we're friends."  
Forcing out those words felt like coughing up nails. They ripped Valon apart in more ways then one and he couldn't for the life of him understand why.  
He pulled away and put all his strength and willpower into forcing a small smile. Jackie starred at him for a moment, the smiled back.  
"Me too..." She replied in an equally soft tone.  
Valon felt a sharp tug at his heart. He had almost wished she would have disagreed with him, that she would have suddenly broke down and blurted some sort of undying love for him. But he knew it was unrealistic. After all, she hadn't even wanted him to kiss her, why would she suddenly blurt out deep feelings like that. It was simply unrealistic.

* * *

Valon sighed deeply. His frustration only grew the more he thought of Jackie and his day with her. It didn't make sense. All these childish feelings and such, he was acting like a love-sick school boy! Mai already held his heart... didn't she?  
He shook his head wildly. Of course she did! He was in _love_ with Mai! And there wasn't any room for anyone else.  
Just then, Valon felt a cold chill rush through his entire body. Looking up at his fan, he sighed again in great frustration. He wasn't hot, he never was. The hot flush that had appeared on his cheeks was caused by Jackie's kiss. He couldn't deny it; Jackie's kiss had actually made him blush.

Valon growled to himself and reached out to once again pick up the remote by his bed and turn off the fan over his head.  
With an angry sigh, Valon turned on his side and glared at the wall. It might take a while, but he was determined to force himself to sleep. He'd be damned if he was going to let thoughts of a girl keep him awake all night.


	6. A Major Misinterpretation

"Valon..."  
"Mmm..?"  
"Valon..."  
"...Hm..?"  
"Valon, wake up..."  
Valon sighed and stretched.  
"I'm awake..." He mumbled sleepily. He then opened his eyes and couldn't hide the surprise on his face when he saw Jackie smiling down at him.  
"Jackie?"  
Jackie nodded and picked up his hand.  
"Come on, I want to show you something!"  
Valon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but got out of bed to follow her nonetheless.

As Jackie pulled Valon along, and they both ran down the hallways, Valon couldn't take his eyes from her. She was wearing a long, white, flowing, strapless dress with lacy sleeves that came to a point at her hand and went around her middle finger. Her long, dark hair was flowing behind her and her entire being seemed to glow unnaturally.  
_"She... looks like an angel..." Valon thought to himself.  
_He then shook his head and looked around as they turned down hall after hall in the massive mansion.  
"Where are we goin'?" He asked curiously.  
Jackie looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile that immediately made his heart melt.  
"You'll see." She replied happily. Then she turned forward again.  
Just like when he was with her earlier, Valon felt his heart once again racing it's own marathon. What was it about this girl that made him feel the way he did?

Eventually Jackie and Valon arrived at the back of the mansion. Jackie opened the large double doors leading to the back yard and lead Valon, this time at a walk, outside.  
Valon was still watching Jackie when they stopped, so he barely registered what she said.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
"Uh... huh?" Valon asked, still in a slight daze.  
Jackie turned to him and smiled, then pointed up to the sky. Valon turned and looked up and his mouth dropped at what he saw. Shooting stars were streaking across the sky by the hundreds, maybe thousands! It was a meteor shower.  
Valon looked back at Jackie and saw her spreading out a blanket. Where had that come from? She sat down on it and looked at him, giving him another smile and patting the blanket beside her.  
"Come sit with me." She said softly.  
Valon did as she asked and walked over to sit by her. She looked back up at the sky then and all was silent as they watched the stars. Or rather, she watched, Valon was more content watching her.

Eventually, Jackie spoke again.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" She said in awe.  
"Yea, you are." Valon replied in a low whisper.  
Jackie looked at him in shock and Valon felt his face heat up. He decided then to talk before Jackie could respond.  
"Jackie," He said quickly. "about earlier... After spendin' the day with you, I remembered something from a long time ago..."  
Jackie tilted her head to one side questioningly.  
"What did you remember?" She asked curiously.  
"That I'm in love wit you." Valon whispered back.  
Jackie's eyes widened in shock, but this time, Valon decided he didn't care.  
"I love you Jackie." He whispered softly. And without hesitation, he gently placed a hand on the side of her face and pressed his lips to hers.

It took her a few moments, but eventually, much to Valon's utter delight, Jackie responded to his kiss.  
Valon felt his heart do half a dozen back flips. Someone up there really did care about him! Moving his free hand to wrap around Jackie's waist, Valon deepened the kiss hungrily. Gods it felt so good! It seemed like the rest of the world had melted away and only him and Jackie remained in it. If this was what heaven was like, he'd have to make sure he was a good boy from now on!  
Valon inhaled deeply. Even Jackie's scent was wonderful. And in that moment, he knew that he had made the right decision, he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

* * *

Valon awoke to a sun beam in the eye and immediately threw his arm over his face to block it out. When his eyes had finally adjusted, he took his arm away and groaned. With a yawn, he sat up and threw his feet over the bed, then cradled his head in his hands.  
"What the hell was that?!" He growled in frustration. "What, I'm dreamin' about Jackie now?! I never dreamed about Mai before... especially nothin' like that...!"

Somewhere among the storm in Valon's head, something he'd once heard came back to him.  
"Ah, I know what it was! Didn't I hear once that you dream about the thing you were thinkin' 'bout before you nodded off? Yea, that must a been it! I only dreamt about 'er cause I been spending so much time with 'er the last few days!"  
Valon smiled and nodded, confident that he was right. When he thought this though, he suddenly felt a pang of loneliness and again growled angrily.  
_"What now?!" He snarrled in his head. "What the HELL is wrong with me lately!"  
_Valon sighed in frustration and quickly dismissed the unwanted feeling -- as best he could at least.  
"I'm hungry." He stated alout. "That's all's wrong with me!"  
So without another thought about his confusing dream, or the girl in question, Valon got a shower and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Jackie was sitting in the kitchen with Mai, eating breakfast. Since it was pouring rain outside, the woman were stuck inside -- and neither of them were overly happy about it.  
"So, how did it go last night?" Mai asked excitedly. "I wanna hear all the juicy details!"  
Jackie laughed.  
"It was... perfect!... Until the end anyway."  
Mai frowned.  
"Why? What did that idiot do now?"  
Jackie laughed.  
"It's not what he did, it's what he _didn't_ do."  
Mai tilted her head to one side.  
"Uh...huh..." She replied, not understanding one bit. Jackie laughed again and explained.  
"We were sitting on the beach, just talking, when suddenly Valon got all... I dunno... un-Valon-like. He even told me I was beautiful."  
Jackie beamed at this and Mai smiled.  
"And that's bad how?"  
"It's not." Jackie replied. "I thought I was going to faint. It was really sweet of him and it meant a lot to me."  
Mai smiled again.  
"So? What was the problem."  
Jackie frowned.  
"He... he was going to kiss me... it was so close... but in the end he just hugged me instead."

Mai smacked her forehead and rolled her eyes.  
"What an idiot!" She said in exasperation. "You know, no matter what he does, that moron always seems to surprise me. Just when I think he can't possibly be any dumber or more oblivious, he proves me wrong!"  
Jackie gave a small smile at this.  
"Yea but, it's not his fault... how's he supposed to know something if no one ever tells him...?"  
Mai gave Jackie a lopsided smile.  
"You really love him don't you?" She asked softly. Jackie looked down at her fruit salad and nodded.  
Mai leaned over and gave Jackie a hug. Jackie sighed and hugged Mai back, burying her face into the woman's shoulder. Screw her defenses, screw the damn wall! She needed comfort!  
"Don't worry hun." Mai said softly. "He'll come around."  
Jackie sighed again.  
"I don't think so... I think I'm gonna have to tell him if I want anything to happen."  
Mai smiled and pulled away from Jackie to look down at her.  
"Then that's what you should do."  
Jackie starred at Mai for a moment, then smiled.  
"Thanks Mai." She said simply.  
Mai smiled back and gave her a wink.  
"Hey, no problem. You know I'm here for ya kiddo."

* * *

Valon made his way down to the kitchen and looked out a window as he passed by. It was raining, he doubted if Jackie and Mai were outside eating breakfast in this weather. Valon smiled to himself. Maybe he'd eat breakfast with them this morning. With that thought, Valon straightened, and had anyone been watching him, they would have noticed a positive alteration in his step.

Valon reached the kitchen and went to walk inside when he saw Mai and Jackie sitting back-on to him. He opened his mouth to say good morning when something Mai said caught his attention.  
"So, how did it go last night? I wanna hear all the juicy details!"  
Valon smiled and ducked out of the kitchen to hide behind the wall outside. _  
"Yea Jackie, how did it go last night?" He thought with a smile. He heard Jackie laugh.  
_"It was... perfect!... Until the end anyway."  
Valon frowned. The end? What happened at the end? And why was it bad? He then heard Mai sigh.  
"Why? What did that idiot do now?"  
Jackie laughed and Valon's frown deepened. She was laughing at him?  
"It's not what he did, it's what he _didn't_ do."

Valon furrowed his brows in confusion. What _didn't_ he do? He was nice wasn't he? And he'd told her goodnight. Hell, he'd even given her a kiss on the hand! That was sweet wasn't it?  
"Uh...huh..." Mai replied, sounding like she didn't understand one bit. Jackie laughed again and explained.  
"We were sitting on the beach, just talking, when suddenly Valon got all... I dunno... un-Valon-like. He even told me I was beautiful."  
"And that's bad how?" Mai asked.  
Valon again furrowed his brows in confusion. Yea, what she said! That's bad how? That was what he'd done wrong? Told her she was beautiful? Suddenly Valon's head hurt. This girl was complicated!  
"It's not." Jackie replied. "I thought I was going to faint. It was really sweet of him and it meant alot to me."  
Valon beamed. He knew that couldn't have been it. And what was that? The comment had meant a lot to her? Great! He was actually doing alright! Valon's smile widened.  
"So? What was the problem." Mai questioned.  
There was a slight pause and Valon moved closer to listen.  
"He... he was going to kiss me... it was so close... but in the end he just hugged me instead."  
"What an idiot!" Mai said in exasperation.

Valon's wide smile dropped into a deep frown.  
He knew it! She really didn't want him to kiss her... she had even disliked the idea so much, it had ruined her night.  
Valon felt his heart shatter. Why did that hurt him so much? She hadn't said she didn't want to be friends with him anymore and she seemed happy once the whole kiss situation was over. And her friendship was all he was worried about right? He didn't want or need her to love him... so why the _hell_ did this hurt so much?!  
The rest of the girl's conversation was left unheard as Valon sprinted away from the kitchen as fast as his long legs could carry him. Suddenly he wasn't hungry any more.

* * *

Mai looked at the clock and noted the time. It was almost noon and Valon had yet to make an appearance. She then looked back to Jackie.  
"It's weird Valon hasn't come down for breakfast yet. I know Rafael and Alister went out on a mission the other day so I guess they're not back yet... But it's weird for Valon to skip breakfast."  
Jackie raised a finger to her cheek in thought.  
"It is weird isn't it...?" She replied absently. Then she smiled. "I'd think that after he patched things up with me he'd be all over bugging you again."  
Mai laughed and nodded.  
"Yea, me too."  
She then glanced upward as if looking through the ceiling into Valon's room. Looking back down at Jackie, she gave her a smile and a wink.  
"Why don't you go see what's keeping him."  
Jackie smiled and shook her head, then got up and walked out of the kitchen.  
"Go get 'em tiger! Rawr!"  
Jackie looked over her shoulder at Mai and gave her a wink, then proceeded upstairs to Valon's room.

When Jackie reached Valon's room, she gave it a proper knock. After a few moments of no answer she knocked again. Still no answer. Jackie frowned and turned the knob, pushing the door open a little.  
"Valon?" She called through the space. Again there was no awnser. Jackie pushed the door open all the way and looked around.  
"Valon?" She called again. Finally she spotted Valon on the bed.  
"Hey, there you are. Why didn't you answer me when-"  
Jackie stopped when she took in Valon's appearance. He was laying on his bed with his shirt off and his hands behind his head.  
_"Damn it, he's so sexy!" Jackie thought, biting her lower lip.  
_But Valon's sexiness wasn't what she was worried about. He had his eyes closed and his face was set in the most sour look Jackie had ever seen.  
"Valon? Is... there something wrong?"  
"I'm fine." Valon replied moodily.  
Jackie frowned.  
"Are you sure? You seem-"  
"I said I'm fine!" Valon snapped, not moving or looking at her.  
Jackie felt stung. Was it something she'd said or done? She searched her mind but couldn't for the life of her think of something she may have said or done to anger him. She hadn't seen him since the night before and he seemed happy then. So what was wrong with him now?  
"Valon, a-"  
"I'm fine damn it!" Valon yelled, sitting up now to glare at Jackie. "What's wrong with you? Did you come to make things worse?!"  
Jackie starred at him in shock.  
"What? No- I-"  
"Get out!" Valon said angrily.  
"B-but-"  
"Out!"  
Jackie swallowed hard. He might as well have physically struck her, it would have hurt far less than his words.  
Jackie nodded timidly and immediately ducked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Jackie's pace was slow as she made her way back to her room in a trance. Why had Valon snapped at her like that? And what had he meant by 'make things worse'? Make what worse? What did he mean? What was wrong with him?  
Before she could come to a conclusion on her thoughts, Mai stopped Jackie and placed her hands on her shoulders.  
"What happened? You look like a lost puppy." Mai said, starring at Jackie in concern.  
"I- he- ... Um... I don't know.."  
Mai starred at Jackie in confusion for a moment, then her expression turned to anger.  
"Go to your room OK. I'll come in a bit."  
Jackie could do nothing but nod, then do as Mai asked as the woman angrily walked past her.

Mai stormed past Jackie in a direct line for Valon's room. When she got there, she threw it open without knocking. Upon the bed was Valon, once again laying down in the same position Jackie had found him in with a more sour look than ever.  
Mai starred at him angrily.  
"What the _hell_is wrong with you?! What'd you do this time?! You know, you're a complete moron you know that?! You always manage to outdo yourself! All that girl has ever shown you is love and kindness and what do you do? You break her heart -- over and over!! Do you have any common sense at all, or are you really that blind?!"  
"Get out." Valon said simply. Mai fumed, not taking being snubbed off so easily very well.  
"No!" She yelled indignantly. "Not until-"  
"OUT!" Valon shouted furiously.  
Mai starred at him in shock, then scowled.  
"Fine!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "But see if you get another chance! Cause mark my words Valon, if you ever go near her again, I'll tear you apart piece by piece you hear me?!"  
And with that said, Mai whirrled around, opened the door and left the room, nearly tearing the door from it's hinges when she slammed it so hard it shook.  
Mai made her way down the hall to Jackie's room in nothing short of a fit of furry. When she got there, she also opened this door without knocking. She walked into the room and plopped down on the bed next to Jackie, who was starring at the wall in a trance.  
"That jerk!" She said angrily, fist clenched in front of her as a vein throbbed in her head.  
"Jackie, he's not worth your time and he'll NEVER deserve you! You could do so much better!!"  
Jackie said nothing, she simply continued to stare at the wall in front of her.  
Mai turned to the girl.  
"Are you even listening to me?" She asked irritably.  
A tear slipped down Jackie's cheek and she nodded mutely.  
Mai's expression softened and she reached out to pull her friend into a hug.  
"I'm sorry, I'm being a total hypocrite. Here I am, angry at Valon for taking his anger out on others when I'm doing the same thing."  
Jackie was silent and Mai sighed again.  
"Look, I can't tell you who to love or who to give your heart to, and if Valon is the one your heart picked, then there's nothing anyone can do to change it. But if there's any way possible that you can get over him, I think now is the time to do it. Honestly hun, I really don't think he deserves you and I _know_ you can do better. Much better."

Jackie wrapped her arms around Mai and hugged her back. Between the two of them, Mai and Valon had torn down a wall and all her defenses, which had taken her a lifetime to build, in just two days.  
Inside, Jackie's consious mind screamed at her for her weakness, the weakness she had worked so hard to destroy. She had thought she had succeeded, but these two people had managed to ruin everything.  
In Mai's case it wasn't quite so bad. The blonde woman had urged her to open up more, taught her that life can be fun and that not all people are bad. And also, that there is great comfort in the luxury of friendship, a luxury that not everyone was lucky to have.  
Valon's case was a different story all together. Valon had managed blow all her defenses into oblivion -- defenses that would have been wise and helpful to maintain. But there was nothing that she could have done. He had found a small crack in her wall and wedged his way through until he had reached her heart. Once there, he had torn her apart piece by painful piece. And now, Jackie was sure the damage was beyond repair. If she could somehow gain enough courage to talk to Valon again, she knew she'd never be able to tell him how she felt. There was just no way now. It was friendship or nothing. And she was starting to think she might prefer the latter.

After a long and painful silence between the two friends, Jackie finally pulled away from Mai.  
"Mai?"  
"Yea?" The blonde asked softly.  
"What did Valon say to you? What made you so angry?"  
Mai gritted her teeth.  
"Nothing." She replied irritably. "He didn't say anything, he just yelled at me and drove me out."  
Jackie eyed her in confusion.  
"Really? He drove _you_ out? That's _really _strange don't you think?"  
Mai chewed her cheek for a moment in thought.  
"Yea... I guess it is..." She replied thoughtfully. Jackie frowned.  
"There must be something desperately wrong with him for him to get angry at you like that..."  
"I think you're right." Mai replied. She then looked back at Jackie. "But that doesn't give him the right to treat anyone the way he did. If he has a problem, he can work it out on his own. We won't go to him and we won't feel sorry for him you got that? If he wants our forgiveness, he'll have to appologise. If not, then screw him, he doesn't deserve it."

Jackie starred at Mai for a few moments, then nodded. She was right. Whatever was wrong with Valon, it didn't give him the right to treat them the way he had... Still, Jackie couldn't help but worry about the brunette.  
With a frown and an inward sigh, Jackie looked back at the wall.  
_"I hope you're alright Valon..."_Valon starred up at his ceiling with a frown, the sour look on his face long gone. Jackie's hurt look was etched in his mind and he figured it would torment him until the day he died. All his life, Valon had practically grown up with Jackie, long before Mai had ever come into the picture. And in that time, she had always been his very best friend -- that is, until Mai had showed up. He had always been the only person who could make Jackie laugh or smile. While she was never really hostile or cold towards anyone, it was still a bloody workout to get her to show the smallest sliver of emotion, and even when she did it was only to him, and occasionally Dartz, who had always been a father-figure in her life.

* * *

The two had been inseperable and Valon had always been there for her, ready to protect her or help her out; not that she'd ever needed it. But it had always been obvious that she appreciated his efforts and enjoyed his company.  
Valon had always been extremely fond of Jackie and for years he had had the biggest crush on her, though of course, he never told her that. While Jackie had always been friendly and kind towards him, she had never really shown any signs that she returned his feelings; or none that he could see anyway. But then, Jackie was harder to read than a book written in a foreign language.  
For years Valon had gone on pretending he was content with Jackie's friendship, but he longed to be so much more. It hadn't really mattered when they were younger because it was just a little school-boy crush. But as the years went on, and the two got older, Valon's feelings towards Jackie grew stronger. So much so that Rafael and Alister had even noticed and teased him regularly. Valon, of course, had merely denied it and brushed it off, but he couldn't deny his feelings to himself -- nor admit them to Jackie.

Eventually, Valon had come across Mai and something about the woman drew him. It was never anything like what he'd felt for Jackie, but he figured that if Jackie hadn't shown any interest in him by now, then she never would. So began his persuit of Mai.  
But now that he thought about it though, Valon realized that Mai hadn't ever meant to him what Jackie had. Sure, he had been taken up with her, and he still was, but like when he was younger, it was just a school-boy crush and meant very little. Had he been unconsciously trying to spite Jackie? To make her jealous?

Valon shook his head. None of these were thoughts he needed in his head at the moment. Still, he couldn't help but smile as one particular memory came back to him from when they were very young.

He had been in the garden, it was a beautiful, sunny day. Normally, he wouldn't have been there at all for the simple reason that he didn't particularly care for flowers. But on this day, the thought of fresh, crisp dates was enough to make his mouth water. So, walking swiftly through the decorative vegetation, Valon made a beeline for the date tree. On the way however, something caught his eye. He stopped to examine it and quickly forgot all about the dates as he gazed at a pretty, orange Tiger-Lilly.  
Valon beamed. These were Jackie's favorite flowers, and orange was her favorite color. She would most likely be very happy with him if he brought it to her. So, without a second thought, Valon plucked the flower from the ground and dashed back towards the mansion.  
He found Jackie sitting under a cherry tree on the back of the mansion, flipping through her deck. He starred at her for a moment, almost entranced by the way the sun seemed to make her dark hair shine brilliantly.  
Valon took a deep breath and walked up to Jackie. When he reached her, he held out the flower shyly. She was the only one who ever made him feel shy.  
"Um, Jackie.. this is for you."  
Jackie looked up from her deck and smiled when she saw the flower.  
"Oh Valon! That's so pretty!" She said, accepting the flower with a smile. She then stood up and stood on her tippy-toes to reach him, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek.  
"Thank you!"  
Valon blushed horribly as a huge grin spread across his face.  
"You're welcome!"

Valon smiled as he replayed the memory fondly in his mind. That tiny, simple kiss had given him wings. He had followed Jackie around then for the rest of the day like a love-sick puppy. He frowned however when he once again remembered the look on Jackie's face when he had yelled at her. How was she to know why he was angry? He hadn't told her and he hadn't given her a chance to explain. He hadn't even stayed to listen to the rest of her conversation with Mai. Sure, he knew he was an idiot for thinking she'd want to kiss him, she'd never wanted to so why should she now? Still, for all he knew, Jackie could have defended him after Mai's comment, she may have even scolded Mai. He knew Jackie and he should have known that she'd never talk ill of someone without a reason. And him showing affection towards her was not a good enough reason, she wouldn't have said anything against him for that.

Valon sighed heavily and frowned, placing both arms over his face.  
"You really are an idiot Valon!" He said miserably.  
He would definitely have to apologise to Jackie again, but not just yet. Right now, his pride hurt to bad. After all, he was hurt too! That, and the fact that he had already apologised to Jackie just the day before -- and he _never _apologised!  
Yes, he'd appologise eventually, but for now, he needed time to let his bruised pride heal.


	7. The Great Leviathan

**A/N:** OK so, I know this isn't EXACTLY like the show, but I've already strayed a little from the beaten path anyway haven't I? So what's a little more change? :P besides, it's only one, teeny tiny minor detain lol. Second off, I used the Japanese versions of the Doma boy's pasts cause they're so much more interesting and meaningful. Also, I haven't seen the Doma episode in YEARS, so please forgive me if some bits of info are wrong. Now, without further adeu, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** don't own the YGO characters, only Jackie and her family... and whoever else was in her past tory that she told Valon.

* * *

"What's this all about?" Jackie asked her blonde best friend. Mai frowned.  
"I don't know... but Dartz has been acting really weird all week."  
Jackie frowned and looked forward.  
"Yea, I noticed that too..." She replied.  
It had been a week since Jackie and Mai's 'falling out' with Valon. Jackie couldn't help but wonder if this had something to do with Dartz calling them all together. Perhaps he was sick of them fighting and not talking to each other.

Jackie and Mai reached the doors to he meeting room just as Valon came down the opposite hall. Mai scowled at him and stuck her nose in the air, then opened the doors with an indignant snort. Jackie followed suit and tried her best to look angry with him, but inside, she wanted to walk up to him and wrap her arms around him, hugging away all his problems. But, she'd made a pact with Mai not to give in, and despite what she wanted to do, Jackie knew Mai was right. So, reluctantly, Jackie turned away from Valon and entered the Meeting room.

Valon stopped and starred after Jackie and Mai, frowning deeply. Clearly they were still mad at him, and honestly, he didn't blame them. He knew he wouldn't be any different if it was the other way around. However, the fact that Mai was angry with him no longer seemed to bother him; but seeing the look on Jackie's face had nearly torn him apart. Valon sighed heavily and walked into the room, kneeling like the others when he was in front of Dartz. He would have to push his personal problems to one side until Dartz was finished with them.

"Here we are, now everyone's here." Dartz said with a smile. "Alright, stand up."  
The people kneeling in the room stood up and looked up at the blue-haired man.  
"What's this about?" Jackie asked curiously.  
Dartz smiled at her.  
"Patience child." He said kindly. Dartz looked over all their faces and gave them each a gentle smile.  
"I called you all here to thank you."  
Jackie and Mai exchanged confused looks before turning back to Dartz.  
"I'd like to thank you for all your efforts towards our little... project... and congratulate you all. Each and everyone of you has obtained an un-recordable number of souls for the Leviathan and you have all made me very proud! I'm pleased to call you my own."

Jackie smiled at her mentor.  
"I'm sure I speak for us all when I say we're proud to have served you sir."  
The other four people in the room all gave solemn nods. Again Dartz gave them a smile.  
"So sweet of you." He said absently. Jackie frowned at his cold tone.  
"I also wanted to tell you all goodbye."  
Jackie furrowed her brows. She didn't like where this meeting was going.  
"What are you talking about...?" She asked curiously. "Where are you going?"  
Dartz laughed dryly.  
"Oh no my dear, I'm not going anywhere. It's you who's leaving us."  
Jackie tensed and starred at Dartz.  
"I'm not going anywhere." She said coldly, wondering what had gotten into the man.

Valon growled and clenched his fists at his side.  
"What are you on about?!" He growled angrily. "Tell us!"  
Darts smiled calmly.  
"As I said, you've all made a great effort to help me raise the Leviathan and I thank you gratefully. But alas, the time has come and we finally have enough souls. Well, nearly. We just need a few more good, strong souls. And, lucky me, I have five right before me."  
A collective gasp was heard around the room as all five duelists finally realized what was happening. As one, they all turned back to the doors, ready to run, but the doors slammed shut with an unknown force. They all turned back to Dartz with scowls.  
"Who are you?!" Jackie growled savagely. "And what have you done with Dartz."  
Dartz laughed.  
"Why, it is me child! Don't you recognise me?"  
Jackie glared at him.  
"You're not Dartz! Dartz would never do something like this!"

An evil look suddenly spread across Dartz's face.  
"Is that what you think? Oh dear. It seems I've deceived you a bit haven't I? Apparently you don't know me as well as you'd thought."  
Jackie's eyes widened.  
"You're mad!"  
Dartz's evil smirk widened.  
"Perhaps." He replied maliciously.  
Jackie's fists clenched at her sides and she felt a pang of betrayal stab at her heart.  
"Was this your plan all along?" She asked softly. "Just use us and feed us to the beast like all the others? Did we mean _nothing_ to you?"

Something flickered in Dartz's eyes and his expression softened.  
"No of course not..." He replied softly. "I loved you like my own daughter, you reminded me so much of my sweet Chrissy, and-"  
Suddenly Dartz's expression changed again and the same, obnoxious, evil smirk was again plastered on his face.  
"Of course that was my plan you stupid girl! Do you really think I actually _cared_ about any of you?!"  
Dartz snickered.  
"Don't make me laugh!"  
Jackie frowned. He seemed sincere, but Jackie couldn't quite believe him. Still, she said nothing more.

Seeing that she had nothing more to say, Dartz looked out over his charges again.  
"Now then, I suppose it's safe now to tell you all what _actually_y happened in your pasts."  
The others in the room all glared at Dartz.  
"What do you mean what _actually happened_?!" Alister asked angrily.  
"Patience boy!" Dartz mocked. "But, since you asked, I think I'll start with you. You see, despite what you have been... _lead to believe_, it wasn't Gozaburo Kaiba who blew up the tank your brother was in. Oh no. While it very well may have _looked_ like him, _I_ was in fact the one who ordered that attack. Quite the master of disguise aren't I?"  
Alister starred at Dartz in absolute shock.  
"Y-you... b-but... Mikey... my little brother..."

Dartz turned to Rafael while Alister continued to mutter to himself in shock.  
"Rafael-"  
"YOU!" Rafael shouted furiously. "You sunk the ship didn't you?! It's your fault my family's dead!!"  
Dartz smirked, not seeming taken back by Rafael's outburst at all.  
"My, aren't we quick. You _are_ right of course."  
Rafael's fists clenched by his sides and trembled with the tremendous effort not to jump the man before him.

Dartz then turned to face Valon.  
"Apparently you aren't quite as quick as you're leader are you?"  
Valon growled but said nothing. He knew now, obviously, that Dartz had had something to do with the horrors of his past, but he couldn't quite pin point exactly what.  
"How dissapointing." Dartz said simply. "You were right in your assumption that those three men had burnt down the church. But what you didn't know, was that I was the one who ordered the fire."  
Valon's mouth dropped open in shock as the images of flame, burning wood and broken glass seared his memory.

"And what about me?" Jackie hissed dangerously. Dartz turned and smiled evilly at her, seemingly delighted to be able to tell her the truth at last. But just as he opened his mouth, Alister seemed to finally come out of his trance.  
"YOU BASTARD!!" He screamed in rage. His cry seemed to shake Valon and Rafael from whatever held them back as well, and together they made to charge at the blue-haired man before them.  
"Ah, ah, ah!" Dartz said scoldingly. "Can't have that can I?"  
And with that, chains shot up from the floor and fastened themselves to Alister, Rafael and Valon's wrists, effectively restraining them.  
Valon screamed in furry.  
"YOU! I can't believe it was you! It's your fault Sister Sammy is dead!! All these years 'er murderer was right under me nose, and I didn't even know it! DAMN YOU!!"  
Mai was simply starring ahead of her speechless.

Dartz turned back to Jackie, ignoring the three young men cursing him and struggling close by.  
"Now dear, as I was saying, before we were so _rudely_ interrupted."  
Dartz stepped off the platform he was standing on and took a few steps towards her. Jackie's body screamed for her to back up, but pride kept her rooted in place.  
"A bet they said, wasn't it?"  
Jackie was taken aback. "  
"What?"  
"A bet." Dartz repeated. "Kain and his men had placed a bet on your parents' duel am I right?"  
Jackie starred at him in confusion for a moment, then shook her head and nodded.  
"Yes... but-"  
"Well that much was true." Dartz interrupted. Jackie was more confused than ever. "But when they couldn't find a way out, I offered them one. I tripled the amount of money they'd lost in exchange for one thing -- they get rid of your sister and parents."  
Jackie's eyes widened in horror.  
"NO...!" She gasped.  
"Oh yes." Dartz continued. "It was a win/win situation for us all; they got back more than what they'd lost AND got payback for your parent's treachery, and _I_, well, I got you."  
A tear rolled down Jackie's cheek as she starred at Dartz in shock. But her shock was mush shorter-lived that the boys'.

Jackie's face contorted in anger and she immediately hurled herself at Dartz with lightning speed, hands stretched for his throat.  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" She screamed in rage. "I'LL KILL YOU!!"  
Her hands were nearly around Dartz's neck when a pair of chains restrained her just like the boys.  
"My oh my." Dartz said with a delighted smirk. "That was a bit close wasn't it. Such rage! You all reacted much better than I thought! The Leviathan will be stronger than I anticipated!"  
Jackie growled fiercely and tugged with all her might at the chains.  
"You WILL NOT get away with this!!" She yelled angrily. Just then, one of the chains restraining her gave a loud groan and the floor around it cracked slightly.  
Dartz looked positively delirious.  
"Excellent!" He said happily. "Such strength! That's good child! Don't loose that rage! Although, I can't have you breaking free before I can capture your soul now can I?"  
And when Dartz said that, a third chain shot from the ground to aid the weak one, along with a fourth which wrapped itself around Jackie's neck. He then turned to look at Mai.  
"I suppose I should chain you too." He said absently. "Just in case."  
And so, Mai was chained too, though she didn't seem at all inclined to move.

Jackie choked from the chain around her neck, then looked back up at Dartz and glared at him murderously.  
"I hope you rott in hell!" She spat savagely.  
Dartz simply snickered and turned away from her.  
"Enough wasting time!" He declared, growing suddenly serious. "It is time!"  
The three chained men yanked and pulled at their chains uselessly. Dartz then looked out over them all.  
"Lets starts this show!" He said maliciously. He held his hands out in front of him and the floor around Rafael, Alister and Mai's feet glowed bright green. The three looked down and a look of panic crossed their faces as the Seal of Orichalcos appeared around them. The seal closed in on them and they screamed in mortal pain as their souls were ripped from their bodies.  
Tears flooded Jackie's eyes and she painstakingly endured her friend's tortured screams, then watched their lifeless bodies drop to the floor in heaps.  
Dartz then turned to Jackie, and seeing the look on her face, his smirk widened.  
"I'm sorry my dear, did that dull your rage? Can't have that can we? Would you like to know how your sister died? You see-"  
"Shut up!" Jackie screamed, throwing her hands over her ears and squeezing her eyes shut. Dartz smirked and raised his hands again.

* * *

Valon watched as the seal of Orichalcos appeared and closed in around Jackie. It seemed to move in slow motion and each second was agony to him. Finally the seal stopped and Jackie opened her mouth and screamed wildly. It was a long, dragged out scream that tore Valon apart from the inside out.  
"Jackie!!" He yelled painfully.  
Tears flooded his eyes and he reached out for her, but the chains only stretched so far and she was too far away. It was then that Valon realized that he hadn't felt anything more for Mai when her soul was taken than he had for Rafael or Alister. But hearing Jackie scream was killing him.  
_"Damnit Jackie! I'm sorry, I' so sorry! Why didn't I appologise to you sooner?!"_Jackie turned to face him and the look in her eyes tore apart anything that may have been left of Valon's heart or soul. She starred into his eyes for a long time until her strength finally seemed to fail her and she dropped to her knees, then finally the ground.  
"JACKIE!!" Valon screamed in agony, still reaching for her. He dropped to his knees and starred at her helplessly as his tears finally streamed down his face. His head snapped up and he glared murderously at Dartz.  
"Why?! How could you do this! She was like your daughter!"  
Dartz's smirk was finally wiped of his face and he scowled at Valon.  
"Don't question me boy! I'm doing this world a favor! By cleansing it of it's filth, I'll remake it better than ever before! Just like my once fair Atlantis!!"  
Valon continued to glare at him.  
"Fine! Just 'urry up and get it over with! You've already taken away everything that's ever meant anything to me!"  
Dartz's smirk returned.  
"As you wish."  
Valon looked down and saw the seal close in around him. He screamed blue murder when the seal was upon him. It felt like he was being physically ripped apart. After what felt like an eternity, the pain finally stopped and Valon's entire body felt numb. He stretched out his arm just as his body fell to the ground, reaching for Jackie. She had fallen in such a way that her body was straining the chains as much as they would allow. Her left hand was very close to him.  
Valon stretched as far as he could and his fingers brushed hers. Tears continued to stream down his face as he starred into Jackie's cold, dead eyes.  
_"Fine, take me..."_Valon thought miserably. _"I can't live alone anyway..."_  
And with that thought, the darkness finally claimed him.


	8. The Awakening

"They've been out for days... Why is it taking so long for them to come back?"  
"I don't know. Maybe because they were the last to be taken.  
"Maybe... but I hope they wake up soon."  
Valon listened to the voices around him and immediately recognized the people as Rafael and Alister.  
"Who's still out?"  
"You're awake!"  
Valon opened his eyes and saw Alister smiling at him.  
"Geeze! You sure took your sweet time!" The redhead said teasingly.  
Valon smiled at him.  
"Hey, I need my beauty sleep."  
Rafael smirked.  
"No arguments there."  
Valon laughed and sat up in his bed, looking around the room as he did.  
"Where's Jackie?" He asked curiously. His two friends frowned.  
"How are you feeling?" Alister asked, avoiding the question.  
A slight panic began to build in Valon's chest.  
"Fine." He replied quickly. "Where's Jackie?"  
Alister looked down and Rafael turned and looked out Valon's window with crossed  
arms. All was silent for a few minutes until the blonde man finally turned back to Valon with a smirk.  
"So it's Jackie again now is it? Finally gave up on Mai did you?"  
Valon gave the man an unamused look.  
"Where is she Rafael?" He asked firmly.  
Alister sighed.  
"Mai is fine, just in-case you still care. She's out with Joey... but.. Jackie is still out."  
Alister looked away from Valon.  
"She didn't look so good the last time we checked in on her."  
Valon felt his heart jump up into his throat and swallowed hard.  
"Where?" He asked hoarsely.  
"She's in her room." Rafael replied.  
Valon got out of bed then and headed for his door, ignoring the protests from his friends behind him.  
_"Please be alright Jackie..." _He thought worriedly as he quickly made his way down the hall.

When he reached Jackie's door, Valon stopped in front of it and took a deep breath. He raised his fist, and after a slight hesitation, knocked softly. There was no answer -- not that he really expected one -- so he opened the door and poked his head in.  
"Jackie?" He said softly.  
Again getting no answer, he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Valon walked over to the bed and sat down beside Jackie. Her normally bright face was now pale and looked lifeless.

Valon frowned and picked up Jackie's hand. It was cold as ice and sent shivers down his spine. He felt his frown deepen as he starred past her closed eyelids and imagined her bright green eyes looking back at him. Then again, perhaps he didn't want to see them, not if they had dulled as much as her complexion.  
"Oh Jackie..." He whispered. "I'm sorry... I should 'ave let you explain. You probably didn't even say anything against me did you?"  
Valon suddenly snorted then.  
"Explain? What am I saying? I'm the one who should 'ave explained to you. You didn't know what was eatin me did ya? 'Ow could you? I should 'ave talked to you..."  
Valon sighed deeply and lifted Jackie's hand to his lips.  
"I'm sorry Jackie... please wake up. I feel so alone without you."  
His own words surprised him a little but he knew he'd meant them. Though everyone else in his world was still there, it just wasn't the same without Jackie. While he hadn't always been _with_ her, he had never really been _without _her either. Jackie was the friend who didn't demand his constant attention, but was still there whenever he needed her. It had always been that way. And even though he had never admitted it, Valon knew that without Jackie in his life, he would be completely lost.

He didn't know exactly when he'd realized it; whether it was on their date together, because of his dream, or when her soul was taken, he didn't know; but he couldn't deny the fact. Valon knew that he was in love with Jackie. Perhaps he always had been, although what he'd felt for Mai had seemed pretty real, even if it wasn't as strong as his feelings towards Jackie. But none of this mattered. What mattered, was the fact that Valon's heart was aching _now_. That he wanted Jackie to wake up _now_. That she was no longer simply his friend, she was so much more -- just like she'd been all those years ago.

Valon suddenly frowned. It didn't matter what Jackie was to him, he was simply a friend to her. He had proof, he'd heard it with his own ears. Well... sort of. But it was close enough, he wasn't stupid! He knew the signs!  
Well, even if Jackie couldn't return his feelings, Valon couldn't deny his for her any longer. So if friendship was all he would get, then friendship would be what he'd take, simply because friendship was better than nothing at all.

As Valon starred at Jackie, a thought came to him. He though about a children's story he'd once heard, a story called 'Snow White'. In the story, the prince awoke the sleeping maiden with a kiss and they lived happily after. A wide grin slowly spread across his face as he imagined himself as the prince and Jackie as the princess -- and at the moment, with her dark hair and pale skin, he didn't really have to stretch his imagination very far.  
_"I wonder..." _Valon thought cheekily._  
_He starred at Jackie for a moment and suddenly grew very nervous.  
_"Well, aint no harm in tryin right?"  
_Valon swallowed hard and leaned down to Jackie. He hesitated when he was a few inches from her face, but soon regained his nerve and continued. His eyes closed and their lips brushed, and suddenly, as if shocked, Valon pulled back quickly.  
_"You idiot!" _He scolded himself. _"This ain't a bloody fairy tale!"  
_Just then Valon felt like a complete moron. Jackie hadn't eaten a poison apple, she'd had her soul ripped from her! And he was definitely no prince charming!  
After thinking about it for a few moments, Valon couldn't help but laugh. It was rather funny.

"Wat are you smiling about?"  
Valon's head snapped back to Jackie, seeing her eyes now half mast and looking at him.  
"You're awake!" He exclaimed in shock. And before Jackie could respond, Valon had pulled her into a tight hug.  
"Um...?" Jackie said, not knowing what to say.  
"Finally! I was startin to think you'd never wake up!"  
Valon pulled away from Jackie a little so he could look at her.  
"Are you OK? 'Ow are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"  
Jackie starred at Valon for a few minutes, then laughed.  
"I'm fine Valon!... So, I guess you're not mad at me anymore?"  
Valon looked down.  
"Look.. Jackie, I-"  
"Don't." Jackie interrupted. "I don't care why you were mad at me, just as long as you're not anymore. Just know that, whatever the reason, I really am sorry!"  
Valon smiled at her.  
"You got nothing to apologise for. I was just bein an idiot."  
Jackie smiled.  
"What else is new?" She replied playfully. Valon grinned.  
"Yea, right?" He said with a laugh. He then smiled and hugged Jackie again.  
"I'm really glad you're OK Jackie. I dunno what I'd do if you didn't wake up.."  
Jackie smiled and hugged Valon back tightly.  
"Me too Valon." She said softly. "And it's nice to see your face when I first wake up. Not something I expected."  
Valon smiled and hugged her tighter.  
"Yea, I know. But I'll always be 'ere from now on."

"Well, well, well. What have we here."  
Valon pulled away from Jackie and looked to the door, seeing four smirking people starring at them.  
"Don't anyone knock anymore?" He said irritably. Mai ignored him.  
"Thought I told you never to go near her again." She said tonelessly.  
Valon glared at her.  
"Just try and move me." He replied coldly. Mai smirked again.  
"Easy Romeo, I was kidding."  
Valon blushed every shade of red, earning snickers from Alister, Rafael and Joey. He looked away from them all as Mai made her way over to Jackie's bed and sat down, giving the girl a hug of her own.  
"Glad to see you're OK kiddo." She said gently. "You had us worried there for a while."

Jackie smiled as she hugged the blonde back.  
"Yea, sorry about that."  
Mai smiled and pulled away, looking Jackie over.  
"Looks like you got your color back too. That's good to see. Maybe your soul took longer to come back than ours."  
Jackie shrugged.  
"Maybe." She replied casually. "Guess we'll never know."  
Valon looked Jackie over too. He hadn't noticed her color return, it had probably happened while he was holding her. Either way, it didn't matter. Suddenly Jackie asked a question that Valon very much wanted to know the answer to.  
"Where's Dartz?"  
Mai pulled completely away from Jackie and looked at both her and Valon.  
"He's gone." She said simply. Jackie and Valon exchanged looks but said nothing else. Mai continued.  
"You already know Dartz wasn't who we thought he was right? Well, he wasn't really all bad either."  
Jackie frowned.  
"What do you mean?"  
Mai looked back at her.  
"See, apparently he'd walked the world for over ten thousand years or something, looking for souls to help raise the Leviathan. His city, Atlantis, sunk a long time ago and the Orichalchos stone corrupted the people; including him. He's actually a really nice guy."  
Mai stopped and looked at Joey, who gave her a small nod, and she continued.  
"Anyway, he wanted to destroy the world and remake it to be like Atlantis, without the evil... it's kinda a long story, but the point is, I don't think we should think too badly of him, we should just remember the good things and stuff, cause that was all the _real _Dartz -- without corruption."

Jackie's glared off into nothing.  
"No. I don't care what the reason is, I will never think well of that man again. Yes, I understand what happened and why he did it and whatever, but he still killed my family and I can never forgive him for that... especially since there was no closure."  
Valon frowned and nodded, looking back at Mai.  
"I agree." He said solemnly. "No matter how hard I might try, I'll never be able to forgive 'im."  
Mai nodded.  
"I understand, I just thought you guys should know."  
Jackie gave her friend a small smile.  
"I know. Thanks Mai."  
Mai returned the smile then stood up.  
"Well, we pretty much just came to see how you were doing and to tell you guys that, so we're gonna head out again."  
Jackie nodded again and Mai gave her another smile.  
"OK. I'll see ya later kiddo."  
Mai gave Jackie another hug, followed by Joey and Alister and a hand on the shoulder from Rafael, then the others left the room, leaving Jackie and Valon alone again.

Valon looked back at Jackie and gave her a small smile.  
"I'm real 'appy you're OK Jackie... and, I'm... really glad we're friends."  
Jackie starred at Valon for a minute with an emotional expression, then returned his smile.  
"Me too." She said softly. "I'm glad I have you Valon."  
Valon forced himself to keep the smile in face. It had been a fool's hope, but he had sort of hopped that she'd disagree with him, that she'd somehow give him a subtle hint that she wanted to be more that friends. But once again, he'd been disappointed. That decided it; friendship would be all he would get and he'd just have to learn to live with that.  
"Well, now that my mind's at ease again, I think I'm gonna go get some sleep."  
Jackie's smile slipped a little but she quickly recovered and gave him a nod.  
"OK." She said softly. "I'll see you later."  
Valon smiled at her again and leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Take care Jackie. Get some rest."  
And with that said, Valon got up and walked to the door, pausing before leaving to give Jackie one more smile before finally heading back to his room.

* * *

Jackie smiled at Valon until he left, but as soon as he did, it dropped into a deep frown.  
_"I'm real 'appy you're OK Jackie... and, I'm... really glad we're friends."  
_Valon's words rang in her head long after he was gone.  
Friends.  
That's all they'd ever be. She knew that. Somehow, she'd always known that; but that didn't make it easier to accept. But accept it she did. Finally. She finally knew that it was time to move on. While she knew that no one would ever mean to her what Valon did, and she'd never be able to be with anyone else, she knew she wouldn't be with Valon either. But she wasn't alone, not really. Valon was still in her life, he would always be, he just wouldn't be what she so badly wanted him to.

Jackie sighed heavily and slid back down in her bed. Sleep was so much more attractive than the turmoil she lived in while conscious. So, without much reluctance, Jackie allowed herself to slip, once again, into a deep healing sleep.


	9. An Angry Farewell

It was a nice, warm afternoon and everyone was sitting outside enjoying the beautiful day. Joey and his friends were all there too and they were all sitting on a huge blanket eating lunch. Nearly a month had passed since the incident with Dartz and everyone was happy again.  
Both Rafael and Alister had left and moved on after a very sad goodbye, but Jackie, Mai and Valon had stayed until they figured out what they wanted to do.

Jackie was laughing at something a boy named Tristan said when Mai spoke up saying she had an announcement. Jackie turned to her with a smile -- something she did a lot since Dartz left. She was a much happier and cheerful person since and everyone noticed it.  
Mai looked around at them all, then took Joey's hand with a smile.  
"Joey and I are getting married."  
Jackie beamed and jumped her friend, giving her a huge hug.  
"That's great Mai! Congrats!!"  
Mai and Joey smiled wide as everyone hugged and congratulated them.  
"What's all this about?" Valon asked, just emerging from the mansion with a pitcher of lemonade.  
Jackie smiled at him as he poured himself a glass and set the pitcher down on the blanket. Giving Mai a questioning look, Mai nodded at her and she turned back to Valon.  
"Mai and Joey are getting married!" She said excitedly.  
Valon spit out the lemonade he'd just taken a sip of and starred at Jackie with wide eyes.  
"What?!" He spat in shock. Jackie frowned.  
"They're getting married..." She repeated cautiously.  
Valon, who was still standing, dropped his glass, causing it to shatter into a million pieces and spill it's contents. He starred ahead of him in shock for a minute and everything was silent. Jackie stood up and reached for him but he pulled away from her.  
"Valon..." She said sympathetically. Valon backed away slowly, then, without warning, spun on his heels and ran.  
"Valon!" Jackie yelled after him. But Valon kept running.  
Jackie looked down at Mai and Mai nodded her head in the direction Valon had gone in. Jackie nodded, then spun around and raced off after the brunette.

Jackie ran into the mansion and looked all around but saw no sign of Valon. She ran to the stairs and was about to bound up them when she heard an engine ignite.  
"Damn it!" Jackie cursed, bolting towards the garage.  
She reached her destination just in time to see Valon's motorcycle speeding into the distance through the open garage door. Jackie cursed colorfully, then grabbed her helmet and hopped on her own motorcycle to follow him.

When they finally stopped, Valon had lead Jackie to an old, abandoned dock at the end of town. Jackie stopped her bike a ways away from Valon and took of her helmet, simply watching him. He was back-on to her, apparently oblivious to the fact that he had been followed. He was kicking a few random objects into the water and mumbling to himself. Eventually he stopped his fit and simply stood at the end of the dock, starring out over the water with his arms crossed.  
After watching him for a while, Jackie got off her bike and walked up to Valon. Apparently having heard her approach him, he snorted indignantly.  
"Go away." He growled angrily. Jackie frowned, ignoring the stinging in her heart, and walked up to Valon, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"I... I'm sorry Valon... I know how much Mai meant to you."  
Valon shook her off angrily but didn't look at her.  
"I don't care about Mai hitchin Wheeler!" He snarled at her.  
Jackie starred at him in surprise.  
"You don't?"  
"No!" He spat back. "It just... everyone is leavin."  
Jackie starred at Valon in confusion, then walked up beside him and noted the deep frown on his face.

This confused her more.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked softly.  
"I guess I kinda thought that since we all woke up, and everything we grew up fighting for is really over with, that we'd all stay together. At least for a while. But I was wrong."  
Valon's frown deepened and Jackie felt a wave of sympathy wash over her.  
"First Rafael and Alister left, then Mai and Joey make _this_ lovely announcement -- and I know they'll leave soon too -- and then there's you talking about leaving."  
Jackie frowned and gave Valon a sympathetic smile.  
"Valon..." She said softly. "I didn't say I was going anywhere... not yet anyway. I was just saying that-"  
But Valon wasn't finished.  
"I should 'ave known better." He interrupted, as if Jackie hadn't even spoken. "No one I ever cared about ever stayed. They always leave and I'm always left alone. I should be used to it by now."  
Valon was silent for a few moments and Jackie waited for him to speak again, knowing somehow that he wasn't quite finished.  
"It's not Mai." He said after a long time. "I gave up on 'er a long time ago."  
Valon looked down then, his long bangs shadowing his face in the setting sun.  
"Everyone always leaves..." He whispered softly. "Always... It would 'ave been better if I never even woke up..."

Jackie felt a stab at her heart and stepped closer to Valon.  
"Wasn't there even one person for you to want to come back for?" She asked softly. Valon was silent for a long time and Jackie's heart beat wildly as she waited for him to answer. Hope. It was an emotion she despised, but somehow, it had weaseled it's way into her being and insisted upon lifting her up so high that the fall would almost definitely kill her.

* * *

"Wasn't there even one person for you to want to come back for?"  
Valon bit his cheek upon hearing this question.  
_You_he wanted to say. His entire being was screaming at him to just grab her, to pull her close and kiss her senseless. He wanted so badly to tell her exactly the answer he was thinking. But fear overpowered any and every other want and need he had. Instead, he found himself saying something that he knew he would regret forever.  
"No." He said simply.  
Beside him, Jackie flinched. Looking out the corner of his eye, he saw that Jackie was starring out over the water with a look on her face as if he'd just physically struck her.  
"I see..." She said softly. She then turned and walked away.

Valon frowned and looked back out over the water again. It didn't matter what he wanted, Jackie would never want him the way he wanted her. This was what he had to keep telling himself.  
"It wouldn't 'ave mattered if I woke up or not anyway." He said sourly, not sure if he was talking to himself or not. "No one would 'ave cared. At least before Dartz betrayed us I had something to fight for. Now I don't even 'ave that."  
"Are you sure there's _no one_, Valon?" Jackie asked again, sounding a little suggestive. Apparently she'd hadn't left after all. She sounded like she was now standing a few feet behind him.  
Valon's face contorted into anger and his fists clenched at his side. The girl was killing him. He looked over his shoulder and glared at her as best he could.  
"I said yes damnit!" He snapped angrily. There was a slight pause but Jackie spoke again.  
"What if I said I knew someone who really loved you?" She asked, voice just loud enough for him to hear.  
Valon felt his heart rip in two. She _must_ be enjoying this.  
He whirled around on her then, trying his hardest to make his deep agony seem like anger. Perhaps if he drove Jackie away it would be better. Perhaps not having her around at all was for the better.  
"I'm not in the mood for hypothetical questions!" He snarled. "Can't you see you're making this worse?! Are you enjoyin this?! Torturing me like this?!"  
Jackie looked deeply hurt.  
"No.. I-I didn't mean.. Valon, I-"  
"Just shut-up!" Valon snapped at her. "I don't want to 'ear it! Why don't you just sod off and leave me alone like everyone else! Best to just get it over with now!"  
Finally Jackie had had enough and her face grew suddenly furious.  
"It wasn't a hypothetical you bloody moron!!" She screamed in anger. "I really DO know someone who loves you!!"  
Valon glared at her.  
"Oh yea? Prove it! Who?!"  
Jackie's fists clenched at her sides for a minute and she stamped her foot in rage, looking like she was fighting with herself.  
Valon snorted indignantly.  
"There, you see! You can't can-"  
"ME!!" Jackie screamed, cutting Valon off.  
Valon starred at her in shock.  
"W-what...?" He stuttered in disbelief.  
"That's right Valon, _I_ love you!" Jackie spat. "I always did, but you were always too damned stupid, blind, conceited and caught up in someone who didn't want you to notice!"  
Valon starred at Jackie in shock for a long time until he finally realized that he hadn't been hearing things.  
"You... you love me...?" He asked softly, still unable to quite believe what he'd just heard.  
Jackie looked like she was ready to strangle him.  
"Yes, Valon! I LOVE YOU! I'm sorry if that's too damn hard to understand!!"  
Valon frowned.  
"Jackie-" He said softly, stepping towards her. But Jackie cut him off and angrily stepped away from him, her frame now leaning against her bike.  
"Shut-up!" She snapped. "I'm sick of it! You're an arrogant bastard Valon and I'm sick and tired of you whining and complaining that everything in your life sucks and isn't good enough -- including me!"  
It was at that moment that realization struck Valon and every moment previously spent with Jackie was seen in a whole new light. Their date for example: Jackie hadn't been disgusted with him for wanting to kiss her, she had been nervous and excited.  
_"Valon, you idiot!"_ He scolded himself harshly. Nothing that had ever occurred in his life compared to how horrible he felt at that moment.

Valon swallowed hard and again took a step towards Jackie but she held up a hand to stop him.  
"Don't!" She snapped harshly. "It's too late, I don't want anything you have to offer me and I don't wanna hear anything else you have to say."  
Jackie turned and grabbed her helmet then and got on her bike, but she paused before putting her helmet on. After starring at the ground silently for a few moments, Jackie looked up and starred off into the distance.  
"You know, it really is too bad Valon. You would have been happy with me, I know you would have. But after all the hints I gave you, not once did you return them. Hell, you probably didn't even notice any of them did you? Well whatever, it's too late now."  
Jackie put her helmet on, then turned to look at Valon again.  
"Have a nice life Valon." She said solemly. And with that said, she started her bike and sped off into the distance.

Valon starred after Jackie in complete shock as her form got smaller and smaller, unable to follow her, unable to scream out to her, unable to move. He simply starred.  
It could have been seconds, it could have been minutes, or it could have been hours, he didn't know; but Valon stood starring after Jackie long after she was gone. He felt like his whole world had just come crashing down around him.  
After what felt like an eternity, Valon dropped to his knees and threw his head back, screaming his sorrow to the sky above. His outburst caused a flock of frightened birds to take wing in fright, but Valon didn't even notice them. The world around him had melted away and all Valon could see now was the new, painful memory he'd just made, playing over and over relentlessly to show him the mistake he'd forever regret.

* * *

Jackie sped away from the dock, and Valon, as fast as her motorcycle would allow. She'd been too angry and too proud to cry in front of the brunette, but now, flying down the highway back to the mansion, her tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She'd done it. She'd taken the first step to leaving Valon behind. It would be a long and hard road ahead, knowing that Valon had always been there one way or another, but she'd get through it. Somehow.


	10. Regret And Misery

Valon clicked a button on his keyring and waited for the garage door to open before slowly making his way inside. He was in no hurry to get home. While he probably wouldn't see Jackie right away, he would have to face her eventually, and it wasn't exactly something he was looking forward to.  
However, when she had left him alone at the dock, after a very heated argument, Valon knew that he needed to make her forgive him. His biggest fear and worry had been that Jackie would reject him, that she wouldn't return his feelings. But now, knowing she did, there was no question about it; he had to tell her how he felt and make her understand exactly what she meant to him.

Valon sighed deeply and put away his helmet. He would talk to Jackie in the morning, knowing that right now she wouldn't even want to look at him. It was best to let her cool off for a bit. He left his bike and walked over to the door leading into the mansion. If anyone had to see him then, they'd most likely think he'd been hit by a truck or something of the sort. The poor brunette was a mess.  
Valon opened the door connecting to the mansion and walked in, but he hadn't gotten more than four or five feet before someone struck him hard, causing his head to jerk to the side from the force. He lifted his hand to his face in shock and looked forward again to see an extremely angry Mai being restrained by Joey.  
"You stupid, conceited jerk!!" She yelled at him, pulling roughly away from Joey. "Do you have any idea what you've done?! All-"  
"Mai, stop." Joey said softly, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. "Dat's enough."  
Mai was fuming but she kept her mouth shut. Joey then looked back at Valon.  
"What happened man?"  
Valon scowled at him.  
"None a your damn business, Wheeler!" He growled angrily.  
Mai snapped.  
"IT IS OUR BUSINESS!" She screamed furiously. "Jackie is our friend, and unlike you, _we_ actually _care_ about her!!"  
Valon grew furious now as well. He stepped up to Mai and glared at her.  
"Don't you dare say I don't care about her!" He snarrled angrily.  
Mai stepped up to Valon until they were nose to nose and matched his glare.  
"Well you got a damn poor way of showing it!!" She snarled back. "You really hurt her this time you moron!!"  
Valon's face darkened.  
"How the hell was I suppose to know how she felt about me!! You know just as well as I do that Jackie is impossible to read if she wants to be!!"  
Valon swallowed hard and stepped away from Mai, feeling a deep pain in his chest. Tears flooded his eyes and he turned away from the two blonde's to conceal them.  
"If I'd known she felt that way about me... I .. I never.. I would have..."  
Valon stopped, not being able to say any more.

Mai, too angry at Valon to feel pity for him, scowled at the brunette.  
"Well congratulations. You are officially the dumbest guy on the face of the earth!"  
"Mai..." Joey said quietly. Mai ignored him.  
"You really hurt her, Valon. And this time there's no fixing it."  
Valon clenched his teeth together to keep his jaw from quivering. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard again, forcing back his tears and attempting to control himself.  
"I will fix it..." He whispered, barely audible. "I just need to talk to her..."  
Mai crossed her arms over her chest and snorted.  
"Tough." She said bluntly. "You've had more chances than you deserve and you blew 'em all. You're too late."  
Valon felt his heart beat quicken and whirled around to face Mai again.  
"What to do mean?" He asked, trying to remain calm. Mai scowled at him again.  
"You're too late." She repeated. "She's gone."  
Valon began to panic.  
"What?? What do you mean gone?!" He yelled frantically. "Where's she gone?"  
Mai regarded Valon interestedly.  
"I don't know. She came home and threw her stuff into bags, said goodbye and left. She won't even answer her cell phone."  
Valon flew into a fit of panic.  
"You idiots!!" He yelled. "What's wrong with you?! Why didn't you stop her?!"  
Mai grew furious again.  
"It's you're fault, you're the idiot!!" She screamed savagely. "She earned the right to get away from you!!"  
Valon shook his head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Jackie couldn't be gone! Not forever. It just couldn't be. She'd be back.  
Valon closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. When he opened his eyes, she starred back at Mai with a look of determination.  
"I'll find 'er." He said firmly. "And if I can't, I'll wait for her to come back and explain everything. I'll _make_ her believe me!"  
Mai raised her eyebrow and starred at him for a minute, then shook her head.  
"She's not coming back. All her stuff is gone."  
Valon's heart stopped and before anything else could be said, he turned and bolted up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him.

Valon reached Jackie's room and threw the door open. He jumped inside and looked around as he panted heavily to try and catch his breath; but his next breath caught in his throat when he took in the sight.  
Jackie's drawers and cabinets were all threw open and were completely empty, and all her pictures were gone from the walls, dresser and stands. Valon walked over to her huge closet and saw that everything there too was gone. He checked under her bed for the big boxes that had always been there containing her duel disk, deck and a few weapons, but those too were gone. How she had managed to take everything he would never know, but neither did he care.  
Valon made to pull away from the bed but something caught his eye. He reached into the darkness and grasped it, pulling it out to look at it.  
He sat up on his knees and starred down at the item now in his hands. It was the Baby Dragon plushie Jackie had won on their first -- and only -- date.  
Valon sat back and leaned against the bed, pulling his knees to him as he starred at the plushie. She was gone. Jackie was _actually_ gone. Forever. He'd screwed up one to many times and this was his punishment. Now he was alone, completely and utterly alone.

Valon starred at the plushie for a long time until eventually he couldn't hold back his sorrow anymore and finally broke down. He hugged the plushie tight to him as he sobbed uncontrollably. No matter how much he missed Jackie, or how much he wanted to find her, he knew he'd never be able to if she didn't want him to. The only way he'd ever see her again was if something happened that made her miss him enough to come find him. Until then, he'd just have to live in misery and regret his mistakes. Solitude would be his punishment until Jackie finally decided it was time to come back to him.


	11. Final Chapter

Jackie sighed as she she wiped the sweat from her brow. She was currently fixing a car for a customer, and the weather was stifling. It was nice owning your own business, but she was thinking it was probably time to hire some more help.

Jackie had been living alone for three years while she attempted to get her life back on track. She had started a motorcycle business, mainly only fixing motorcycles, but the business had grown immensely in just a year. Her business was a respectable and now well-known one far and wide. It hadn't been very long until Jackie had hired a few highly-qualified employees to help her out and soon enough her shop was fixing and souping up anything and everything brought to them. From bicycles, to motorcycles, to cars, and even a few hovercrafts and small jets and planes. Jackie also had invented a number of extremely successful mechanical parts, and also sold some very rare parts that made people flock to her shop from all over.  
Her small business had grown to a height Jackie had never imagined possible and it had distracted her and made her happy for a while. But that happiness was short lived. She soon found herself missing her friends, or more accurately, her family; which was what Mai, Valon and the others had been to her for most of her life. With this thought in mind, Jackie got on the task of searching out the people she'd left behind. It had taken her a long time, but eventually, she had gotten a hold of Mai; who in turn, had told her that Valon had left shortly after she did. Jackie was extremely disappointed at this, and even a little sad. But she knew deep down that it was best if she didn't go looking for him. She was finally getting used to life without the brunette and it wouldn't be wise to jeopardize that now just to see him again.  
Mai now worked with Jackie and the two had taken to each other as if nothing had ever happened. Jackie decided that this would have to be enough until she was ready to search out and face Valon again.

Jackie twisted a stubborn knob on the engine of the car she was fixing.  
"Why won't this thing budge damn it?" She muttered in frustration.  
She wrapped a rag around the knob and twisted with all her might until it finally gave. She took the rag away and twisted it loose, but when it was open all the way, a jet of black oil squirted up and covered her face.  
Jackie glared at the engine as if it had spit oil all over her on purpose. She then sighed and wiped the oil off her face.  
"I need a break." She mumbled to herself. It was only then she noticed hysterical laughter coming from the garage door. Turning her head, Jackie saw Mai standing in the doorway, laughing herself to tears.  
"That... was... too... funny!" The blonde woman managed between laughs.  
"Yea. Hilarious." Jackie replied, attempting to sound irritable. But she soon smiled in spite of herself.  
Eventually Mai stopped laughing enough to take a deep breath and talk, still grinning wide.  
"Anyway. I came to tell you there's someone waiting for you outside with a job. It's looks pretty bad."  
Jackie nodded and Mai left, still chuckling lightly to herself.  
Jackie looked down at herself. She was wearing a white tank-top and faded denim jeans with rips in the knees. Her feet sported heavy, steel-toed work boots and her hair was simply pulled back and fastened in place so it was out of her face. She put the hood down on the car, and catching a glimpse of herself in the reflection, she saw dark smudges all over her face. This, along with the smudges and spots all over the rest of her clothes and body classified her as a typical 'grease monkey'.  
Jackie smiled to herself. She was really in no state to meet someone, but she didn't really care. Who did she have to impress?  
She grabbed a nearby rag and headed towards the door to the garage, wiping her hands as she walked. Just before she exited the building, Jackie caught sight of a yellow motorcycle she had been fixing by the door and frowned deeply. It was a lot like Valon's bike -- or at least, the one he had last time she saw him. Considering how much he loved it, she was sure he still had it. But the fact of whether he did or not was moot. Still, she couldn't help but think of Valon's smiling face. He had always been so at home with all this mechanical stuff. He would have been a great asset to have here at the garage. Perhaps she should search him out after all? Even if it was just to enlist his help?  
Jackie shook her head and turned away from the bike, continuing on her way. She knew she didn't want to contact Valon for his help. She missed him terribly, and although she was slowly learning to live without him, each day was getting harder to forget about him. She want to see him, to see how he was doing, to just be _close_ to him. But she couldn't have that. At least not yet.

Jackie exited the garage and squinted her eyes against the bright sun. She lifted her hand to her face and shadowed it over her eyes so she could see. Looking around, she saw someone leaning against a gorgeous motorcycle back-on to her with their arms crossed. This couldn't be the person Mai had been talking about, Mai had said the person looking for her had another job for her and that it looked bad. This bike seemed to be in excellent condition.  
Jackie looked around but saw no one else, so with some slight confusion she called out to the person in front of her.  
"Excuse me? I'm Jackie, the owner of the garage. Mrs. Valentine said you were looking for me?"  
The person turned around and uncrossed their arms. It was obviously a man but Jackie couldn't see what he looked like because he was wearing a helmet with a tinted visor.  
The man walked around his bike until he was standing in front of Jackie, then he reached up and took off his helmet.  
Jackie's heart stopped and she immediately froze.  
"Valon...?" She whispered, unable to believe what she was seeing. He smiled at her.  
"She's right, I do need your help. See, I'm missing a part and apparently you can only find it 'ere. Think you help me?"  
Jackie took a sharp breath and starred at the man before her with wide eyes. He looked absolutely gorgeous. Had he always looked this good? Had he changed? Or had their painfully long separation caused her to realize just how much she'd missed him.  
After a long time, both her breath and heart seemed to start again. Jackie took a deep breath and forced herself to appear calm, trying desperately to will her breath and heartbeat back to normal.  
"What are you doing here? And how did you find me?" She asked, trying to sound calm and indifferent.  
Valon smiled at her.  
"I got me ways." He said with a wink. "And I already told you, I'm 'ere for a part."

Jackie scowled at Valon and immediately her discomfort and joy at his surprise visit gave way to anger. After all the time she'd spent away from him, all the time she'd spent missing him and trying in vain to mend her shattered heart, all the time they'd been separated, the only thing Valon was worried about when they finally met up again was a damn piece for his bike. Even the look on his face was smug. She knew that look well. He was pleased with himself. He'd read her like an open book and knew exactly how she'd felt upon seeing him, knew how much she'd been hurting, knew what it meant to her to have him standing before her just then. And he didn't care! Or rather, he did, but not in the way she'd hoped he would and the way he should. He knew he could do what he wanted, say what he wanted, because she was putty in his hands. He could make her melt for him, make her do whatever he wanted. She was just another trophy on his shelf, another prize to be won. Well, he was in for a rude awakening! No way was she going to give in to his torment! If he didn't miss her, if he didn't learn his lesson, if he didn't care that she was gone or insisted on acting like nothing had ever happened between them and that things were just the same as they'd been when they were kids, then fine! Let him be that way! She wasn't about to give in. She'd show him that she could be just as cruel and indifferent as he could. Just watch her!

Jackie straightened and plastered a look of complete indifference on her face, even adding a small smile into the mix for maddening effect. She hadn't spent all those years mastering her emotions and such only to come up empty handed.  
"OK. What part are you looking for?" She asked calmly. "We've got lots of rare parts you can only get here. I take pride in that actually. I started this business all by myself, _without_ any help. It's nice to be on your own."  
Jackie added the last part with an extra underlay of venom. It had been, of course, directed at Valon, but if it bothered him, he didn't show it. Instead, his smile widened; which didn't please Jackie at all.

Jackie opened her mouth to say something else but Valon grabbed her by the waist and pulled her tight to him, stopping any words she'd been about to say as she starred up at him in shock.  
Valon leaned down until his lips were barely brushing hers and starred into her eyes.  
"I'm missing me other half." He whispered, and without hesitation, he pressed his lips to Jackie's and kissed her.  
Jackie's eyes shot open in shock and her body immediately heated up to a dangerous temperature that had nothing to do with the weather. She swallowed hard and starred at Valon. His eyes were open half-mast as he looked back at her. She couldn't believe what he'd just said. It was extremely cheesy and corny and so unlike Valon, but besides that, well, there were the implications behind it. His other half? That's what she was to him?  
Jackie's head hurt from all her confusion. OK, so her plan had worked then? That was good. But she still wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. Not that easily. She raised her hand up and placed it on Valon's chest meaning to push him away, but Valon pressed his lips harder to hers, erasing any and all negative thoughts she had towards the brunette. Jackie moaned pitifully and finally closed her eyes, slipping her arms around Valon's neck and kissing him back hungrily.  
Valon smiled into the kiss. Finally! After three years -- no, scratch that, after a _lifetime_ -- of waiting, Jackie was finally in his arms, and she was finally his. All his. And he'd be damned if he was ever letting her go again.  
Little did he know, Jackie had absolutely no intention of ever leaving him again. Words could not express her feelings any more that they could Valon's, and she wasn't about to let all that slip away again.

After a long time, the two finally pulled away and Valon starred down at Jackie with a big smile, ecstatic that it was returned. He then laughed and picked Jackie up, spinning her around.  
Jackie laughed happily and starred into Valon's face as he spun her around, still expecting to wake up and realize it was all just a dream.  
When Valon placed Jackie back on the ground, he leaned down to kiss her again, then picked her up and sat back on his bike with her in his lap, legs on either side of him.  
They pulled away again, Jackie laid her head on Valon's shoulder and turned her head to face him.  
"I missed you so much." She said softly.  
Valon, looking down at her, smiled again and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
"I really missed you too." He replied. "I thought they were gonna 'ave to haul me off to the mental before long. It was hell tryin to track you down."  
Jackie gave him a sympathetic smile.  
"How long did you look?" She asked him. Valon frowned.  
"I started lookin a few months after you left... I was in pretty bad shape at first. I got a small apartment in town cause I couldn't stand to live at the mansion, especially not alone. Reminded me too much a you. Mai and Joey left a little while after you and got married. She was real upset you weren't there."  
Jackie frowned.  
"I wish I was there too..." She said softly. Valon nodded and continued.  
"They kept checkin in on me but I wasn't gettin any better, I just got worse. Mai eventually got scarred cause I'd slipped so deep and she was afraid I was going to do somethin stupid. She got mad at me, although I didn't care, and tried to tell me that you wouldn't want me like this. I didn't listen to anything she said, so Wheeler decided to open 'is big mouth. He told me if what I said was true, and you really did say all those things, then you weren't ever gonna come find me so if I wanted to see you again and tell you how I felt, I'd better get off my as and go look for you. Course, I nearly killed 'im, but when they left me alone, I got to thinkin. I realized the idiot was right, so I pulled meself together as best I could and got out looking for ya. I looked for ya for over two years and never came up with anything. I 'ad just started to give up and slip again when Mai got in contact with me. She told me you'd got in contact with 'er and that she knew where you were. That was about a month ago. I left where I was as soon as she told me. It took me a while but eventually I got here. And well, the rest you know."  
Jackie smiled up at Valon, then gave him a tight hug.  
"I'm glad you found me." She said softly. Valon closed his eyes and hugged her back.  
"Me too." He replied with a smile.

When they pulled away again, Valon gave Jackie a playful smile.  
"I didn't really know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't a grease monkey." He said teasingly.  
Jackie laughed and gave him a playful push. Valon laughed back and secured his arms around her waist.  
"Hey, beggars can't be choosers!" She replied with a laugh. Valon grinned.  
"True. But 'ey, I'm sure I could love a grease monkey as much as the old Jackie."  
Jackie laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck again.  
"Good, cause this grease monkey loves you."  
Valon smiled at her, then placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face upwards. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, showing her just how much he'd missed her.


	12. Epilogue

Jackie was sitting on the floor, folding clothes and putting them in the dresser in front of her, when she paused upon hearing the roar of an engine outside. She smiled to herself and glanced up at the clock before continuing what she was doing. She knew full-well who the owner of the loud motorcycle was, and she shook her head as she noted that he was home from work early.  
A few minutes later, Jackie felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and a soft kiss on her neck.  
Jackie put another shirt into the drawer, then leaned into the embrace and closed her eyes.  
" 'Ello gorgeous." A soft voice whispered in her ear.  
Jackie smiled and turned to face her husband. The comment always meant a lot to her because right then, she didn't feel very gorgeous.  
Valon gave her a sweet kiss and smiled at her when he pulled away.  
"How was your day?" She asked kindly.  
"Same as always. 'Ow about you? Everything OK?"  
Jackie smiled. Valon was always more worried about her then he was about himself.  
"Fine. Everything's fine."  
Valon smiled again and nodded, then rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at all the clothes and things spread out before them.  
"Where'd all this come from?" He asked interestedly. Jackie shook her head.  
"They're gifts from Mai and Joey."  
Valon looked at her.  
"More? The kid already has more clothes than I've got!"  
Jackie laughed.  
"Yea, only difference is, it'll grow out of them before a year."  
Valon laughed too.  
"Yea, I guess." He replied thoughtfully.

Valon watched as Jackie folded the rest of the clothes and put them in the empty drawers. When she was finally finished, she reached out to pick up a toy and yawned, though she tried to hide it. Valon, not missing anything, looked into her face.  
" 'Ow long 'ave you been at this?" He asked seriously. Jackie shrugged.  
"Not long... a few hours maybe."  
Valon frowned.  
"You need rest."  
Jackie smiled and shook her head.  
"No, I'm fine. This really needs-"  
But she was cut off by another yawn. Valon gave her a lopsided smile.  
"It wasn't a suggestion love. You need rest."  
"Valon, I'm fi-"  
But Valon silenced her with a kiss. When he pulled away she smiled at him.  
"OK. Maybe just a little bit."  
Valon laughed, then stood up and bent down, wrapping his arms around Jackie and lifting her into his arms bridal style.  
Jackie frowned.  
"Valon, put me down!" She insisted sternly. "I'm too heavy!"  
Valon laughed again and placed another gentle kiss to her lips.  
"You're not too heavy." He said with a smile. "If you were, I'd make you walk."  
Jackie smiled, knowing better than that, and laid her head on Valon's shoulder. He seemed sincere and didn't seem like he was having a problem, so she let it go.

Once Valon reached their bedroom, he walked inside and laid Jackie down on the bed. He then leaned down and kissed her, his hands on the pillow on either side of her face.  
Jackie smiled into the kiss and placed her hands on the sides of his face.  
When they parted, Valon laid down next to Jackie and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a kiss to her forehead, then closed his eyes, a look of complete content plastered on his face.  
Jackie smiled and laid her head on Valon's shoulder. She closed her eyes and attempted to go to sleep, but something came into her mind and insisted on nagging her until she acknowledged it. She opened her eyes and chewed her cheek for a moment, then looked up at Valon.  
"Valon..?" She questioned softly, hoping he wasn't yet asleep.  
"Hm..?" He questioned sleepily.  
"I was wondering something... it's been on my mind a lot lately. I want to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest."  
Valon opened his eyes and starred down at Jackie with a serious look.  
"Ask away love." He said softly.  
Jackie looked away from him and starred at the wall.  
"Do you ever miss Mai? Or Wonder 'what if' or anything?" Jackie looked back up at Valon, trying to hide the pleading look she knew she was helplessly giving him. "Please tell me the truth, I promise I won't get mad or upset."  
Valon starred at her for a few moments, then finally frowned.  
"You want the truth?" He asked. Jackie frowned too and nodded, not able to say anything else.  
"Alright then." Valon said. "No, I don't."  
Jackie looked at him in surprise.  
"No? Never? Not even once?"  
Valon shook his head.  
"Not even once. I 'aven't thought about Mai since our first date. And honestly, I was mad at her for the last few years for lettin you go."  
Jackie starred at him in shock.  
"Really?"  
Valon smiled and nodded again.  
"Jackie, I've always loved you, ever since we were kids."  
Jackie blushed a little and smiled.  
"I knew you liked me then." She replied gently. "It wasn't very hard to tell. I was just always too shy to tell you I felt the same way."  
Her smiled faded then.  
"I remember the day I finally gathered up enough courage to tell you. I went to find you but... I found you with Mai and it wasn't hard to tell you really liked her. I thought you'd forgotten all about me then. So I kept my mouth shut. I was so mad at her when she first came for taking you away from me. But eventually I realized it wasn't her fault and that she didn't even like you back. So instead I just tried to force myself to be mad at you... it didn't work very well though."  
This time it was Valon's turn to be surprised.  
"You never told me that." He replied. Jackie smiled again.  
"Didn't really think it was important until now."  
Again Valon starred at Jackie, then he laughed and hugged her tight.  
"If only I'd waited just a little longer." He said gently. "It drives me mad to think of all the years I missed that I could 'ave 'ad you."  
Jackie smiled again and leaned up to place a kiss on Valon's lips.  
"Then we'll just have to make up for lost time won't we?"  
Valon returned her smile.  
"Sounds good to me."  
He leaned down and kissed Jackie again and she returned the gesture happily. The moment was short lived, however, because Jackie pulled away with a sharp intake of breath. Valon starred down at her.  
"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.  
"Nothing." Jackie replied. "The baby just kicked.. kinda startled me."  
Valon grinned big.  
"Really?" He asked excitedly. Jackie laughed and nodded.  
Valon moved down and placed his ear on Jackie's belly and the baby kicked again, right where his head was. He pulled away and looked down at Jackie's belly with a smile, as if looking at the baby itself.  
"Alright you, I've got a deal for ya. If you're good for a few hours and let your mum rest, I'll take you out for a drive as soon as you're out. Sound good?"  
Valon placed a hand on Jackie's belly and waited a while but the baby didn't kick again. He then smiled and rubbed her belly gently.  
"That's me girl."  
Jackie smiled and starred down at Valon. Silly man.  
"Babe..." She said reasonably. "You know it might not be a girl. That was just a guess."  
Valon looked back up at her with a serious expression.  
"It's a girl." He said firmly. "I know it is."  
Jackie laughed and shook her head.  
"But what if it's not?"  
Valon smiled and moved back up beside her, wrapping his arms around her again.  
"It is." He insisted. "But even if it's not, it doesn't matter. It's our baby, mine and yours, and that's all that really matters."  
Jackie beamed and cuddled into him.  
"I love you so much." She whispered happily. Valon smiled.  
"I love you too baby girl." He replied softly. Then he looked down at Jackie's belly. "Both a you."  
Jackie looked up at Valon and smiled and he kissed her deeply. When they pulled away again, Jackie cuddled back into him and laid her head on his chest. Valon kissed the top of her head and placed his against hers with a happy smile.

Jackie listened to Valon's breathing until it changed and she knew he was asleep. She then smiled to herself and closed her eyes as well. No matter what the baby turned out to be, Valon was right, it was their baby, proof of their love, and that was the absolute only thing that mattered.


End file.
